Bam!
by Chuquita
Summary: Sick of being broke, Chi-Chi enters a cooking contest--and wins! Now she's been given her own cooking show, not to mention loads of cash to go with it. But now her job is taking away from the time she spends with Goku & the others and giving him more alon
1. Food for Thought; show me the money; hit...

4:32 PM 3/12/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Sherman's Lagoon  
Hawthorne: Whoa nelly! Thronton, wake up!  
Thornton: AHH!  
Hawthorne: Put some sunblock on, you're getting fried.  
Hawthorne: Never seen a sunburned polar bear before.  
Sherman: Does it hurt?  
Thornton: I'M PINK!  
Hawthorne: Never seen a pink polar bear either.  
Sherman: Bet that hurts.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello again everyone. We're here with a brand-new fic for your reading pleasure. Today is a very special Corner.  
Why? Because it's my birthday--  
Goku: Hooray!  
Chuquita: --on Saturday.  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Really, then WHY is this place decked out in birthday gear NOW. It's still...Tuesday.  
Chuquita: (snorts) (aggrivated) Be-CAUSE my sister has another one of her stupid dance things for the umpteenth weekend in a  
row and I have go to it. (pouts) Why me!  
Goku: (happily) Why not!  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (snickers)  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Oh yeah, that's right, laugh it up short-stuff.  
Vegeta: (sarcastically) Why thank you for your permission, I think I will--BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
[Son & Chu sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: (to Son) You ever notice his laugh gets kind of annoying after a while.  
Goku: (nods) Yup, but that's why he's my little buddy!  
Chuquita: ?  
Goku: One of the many reasons, anyway.  
Chuquita: Hmm?...(turns to audiance) Anyway, we have a great story planned out for today. Chi-Chi gets her own cooking show;  
Goku gets left out in the cold; and Veggie's up to no good.  
Goku: (giggles) Veggie's ALWAYS up to no good.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) Are you accusing me of something Kakarrot?  
Goku: (giggles again) I dunno.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Oh well, on with the story and happy 17th to me!  
Goku: (toots blowhorn) *Fweep*! [plops a birthday hat on Veggie's head] There, don't you look cute!  
Vegeta: Ehhh... [face turns bright red] _I AM NOT CUTE_!!!  
Goku: Are too.  
Vegeta: Am not!  
Goku: Are too.  
Vegeta: AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Are too!  
Vegeta: AAUGH!!  
  
  
Summary: Sick of being broke, Chi-Chi enters a cooking contest--and wins! Now she's been given her own cooking show, not  
to mention loads of cash to go with it. But now her job is taking away the time she spends with Goku and the others and  
giving him more alone time then he cares to have. How will she choose between her dream job w/millions of dollars and her  
family? And how will she keep Vegeta from stealing Goku if she's not there to stop him?  
  
  
Goku: Oooh? Is this a G/CC fic?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Kinda.  
Vegeta: (curious) "stealing" as in "capturing and enslaving, then forcing to do my bidding for the rest of his miserable  
third-class existance?!" (grins anxiously)  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: What?  
Both: ...  
Vegeta: WHAT!!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, " the high-pitched music coming from outside echoed through the Son household. Goku,  
who was busy taking a nap on the couch, insantly sat up and shrieked with glee as he recognized the familiar music.  
" ICE CREAM MAN!!! " Goku squealed, then ran upstairs to his room and tore it apart in search of his piggy-bank. He  
found the object and quickly smashed it open, only to reveal the pig to be as empty as his stomach. In a panic he raced back  
downstairs and began to look everywhere for any loose change. Then, spotting Chi-Chi in a nearby room, zipped over to her.  
" Chi-chan! Ice-cream! NEED MONEY NOW! " he said anxiously panicing as he bounced up and down.  
" I'd love to, but we don't have any money left for you to spend in the first place. " she said flatly.  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head, worried.  
" We're broke. " Chi-Chi said, a tinge of frustration in her voice.  
" Broke? " Goku said in a small voice as the ice-cream truck music slowly faded away in the backround.  
" Hel-lo, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta poked his head through the kitchen window, an ice-cream cone in his hand, " Hello,  
_demon_. " he smirked at Chi-Chi.  
" Hello evil one. " she glared back at him.  
" I overheard you and Kakarrot saying that you're out of money. " he snickered.  
" What are you doing here, Vegeta? " Chi-Chi continued to glare at him. The ouji grinned widely at her anger.  
" Oh, you know, I was just out spending my millions on lavish things that you could never possibly afford; such as  
this ice-cream cone. " he took a lick of the strawberry ice-cream.  
Goku's mouth watered at the sight of the frozen treat, " Ice...creaaaammm... "  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi shouted, " DON'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM! "  
" But, he's got...ice cream... " Goku said in a daze, his stomach rumbling.  
" That's right Kakarrot, I have ice-cream. " Vegeta chuckled.  
" Little Veggie wanna gimmie some ice-creaaaaaam? " Goku smiled. The saiyajin's stomach let out a roar.  
" You know, Kakarrot. You could have all the ice-cream you want. All you have to do is come home with me. I have 13  
tubs of ice-cream in the basement and they're all yours--for a price. " he smirked.  
" Why did you come here anyway? " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips. Vegeta glanced up at her.  
" To be blunt, I'm here to offer you a job working at Capsule Corp. " Vegeta grinned.  
" Working for _YOU_!? " Chi-Chi stood agast, " I'D RATHER BE POOR THAN HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU AS MY BOSS YOU EVIL  
LITTLE OUJI!! "  
" You _ARE_ poor, remember? " Vegeta chuckled.  
Chi-Chi thought for a moment, the idea serious swirling about in her head.  
" And I'll take VERY GOOD care of Kakarrot while you're at work. " Vegeta explained cunningly.  
" --WHAT? " Chi-Chi gawked, then snarled at him, " Oh _I_ know what your little plan is; keeping me away long enough  
for you to do who-knows-what with my baby--WELL NO THANKS! " she pushed the rest of him out the window and reached for the  
window pane to pull down.  
" Fine, be that way. " Vegeta snorted, then glanced over at Goku, " You know Kakarrot, you could live here like the  
peasant you are, or you could live like a king with me? "  
" MORE LIKE A KING'S SERVANT! " Chi-Chi screamed at him, then slammed the window pane shut. Vegeta blew them a  
raspberry just as Chi-Chi closed the blinds, " Honestly, I don't even know why people that deranged are even allowed to walk  
the streets! "  
" Veggie's not deranged, he's my little buddy! " Goku giggled.  
" He's BOTH if you ask me. " she shook her head.  
Goku waved to Vegeta through another window. The prince waved back at him, " Gosh, Veggie seems to be in an awfully  
good mood today. He even offered me ice-cream! I wonder what's made him so happy all of a sudden? "  
Chi-Chi sighed, " He's "happy all of a sudden" because he's rich and we're poor. "  
" We are? " Goku looked at her sadly.  
" YES WE ARE! I JUST TOLD YOU THAT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Oh. I didn't believe you. I thought it was a joke. " he said, ashamed.  
" Well it's not a joke, Goku. " she said seriously, " If we don't find a way to get some money soon we're both going  
to be out on the street! "  
Goku scratched his head, " We could always move in with Veggie & Bulma. " he suggested.  
Chi-Chi shivered at the thought of living under the same roof with Vegeta, " Over my dead body. " she sneered.  
" I'd kinda like livin with Veggie. He's so funny when he's angry. " Goku mused, " He screams and screams and tries  
to look evil but the whole expression comes out looking all cute-n-harmless and it makes me laugh. "  
" Heh, 'cute-n-harmless'. " Chi-Chi mock-laughed, " Yeah, right. "  
Goku sat down and turned the TV on. He grinned, " Ahh, the FOOD-channel. All FOOD all the time. "  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.  
" Do you have the cooking skills of a true chief? The culinary abilities of a mastermind? Can you cook food fit for  
a king but have no king to fit your food for? Then enter Foodnetwork's "Food for Thought" sweepstakes! Five lucky contests  
will vie for the chance to win the GRAND PRIZE! " the TV spokesperson exclaimed.  
" I bet you could win THAT contest Chi-Chi. " Goku said to her, happily.  
" Why? It's all rigged anyway. " Chi-Chi said, detestful.  
" The grand prize of 10,000,000 DOLLARS IN CASH! "  
Chi-Chi's head bolted up, a large smile crossed her face, " 10 mil-mil--millon DOLLARS? " her eyes widened with  
excitement.  
" That's right! 10 MILLION DOLLARS! "  
She grabbed a pen and paper and shoved it in Goku's hands, " Quick! Goku! Write down that number on the screen while  
I go pack our things! "  
" "pack our things"? " Goku tilted his head, confused, " Chi-chan where are we going? "  
" We're GOING to go win ourselves 10 MILLION DOLLARS and make ourselves FILTHY RICH! " Chi-Chi flung her arms in the  
air, " So filthy rich we'll be able to BUY Capsule Corp and Vegeta can work as YOUR servant. "  
" Really? " Goku squeaked out with joy.  
" No, wait, better yet! " she said, still on a roll, " I'll hire him, then fire him right after and watch him bum  
around the streets begging for bread-crumbs! " Chi-Chi zipped infront of Goku, " You'll never have to worry about that  
obsessive little ouji anymore. " she laughed, then ran out to their bedrooms and started shoving their clothes into a  
suitcase, " And I won't have to listen to him. "  
  
  
  
2 Hours Later...  
" Kakarrot? Kakarrot! " Vegeta knocked on the front door. The prince scratched his head, then turned the knob and  
entered to find the entire house empty. A look of slight worry came over his face as he wandered around the Son home,  
" Kakarrotto, are you in here? " he called out. " KAKARROT!...Chi-Chi? " he said in a tiny voice, both hoping she wouldn't  
hear him--fear of being attacked by her and her bazooka; and hoping she would--at least then he could feel re-assured that  
someone was home.  
" Kakay? Kakay, Onna made me come back and apologize to you and say I'm sorry, but I'm not REALLY sorry--I mean, I  
am, but I'm not and---KAKARROT WHERE ARE YOU! " Vegeta shivered. The house was practically dead without people living in it.  
He walked into the kitchen and plopped a can on the table, " I'm leaving you a can of ice-cream. " he said outloud to Goku,  
knowing full-well he wasn't there, " It's, it's chocolate...I know you like chocolate... " he shifted uneasily, then spotted  
a note on the table next to where he had put the can. Vegeta picked up the note and read it.  
" "Dear Gohan and Goten," " he read, " "Your father and I left for the weekend so I can win us 10,000,000 dollars at  
the "Food for Thought" contest in Cheezville. Don't worry about the house, by the time we get back we'll have enough money to  
buy 20 just like it". " Vegeta sweatdropped, " "Love, your Kaasan and Toussan. P.S: If his "royal highness" asks where we  
are, deny everything". Hmm? " Vegeta smirked, " Well, too late for THAT. " he crumbled the piece of paper up and threw it in  
the garbage. He grabbed his can of ice-cream, chuckling evilly, " No point in letting it just sit there and melt then.  
I might as well bring it to him in person. "  
  
  
" Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long! " Goku sang along with the radio, " If you're goin my way,  
I'm gonna ride it, all night long, yeah yeah yeah ye--*click*. HEY! " he whined at Chi-Chi, who had just turned off the radio  
on him.  
" Goku, how do you expect me to keep my eyes on the road when you're busy screaming your head off! " Chi-Chi said as  
she stared ahead at the path. She stepped on the gas pedal harder.  
" I wasn't screaming I was singing. " Goku corrected her, " And very nicely I might add. "  
" Ugh, Goku, you can sing all you want when we get there. " she said in a calmer voice.  
" Oh. " Goku replied, " ...are we there yet? "  
" No. "  
" ...are we there yet now? "  
" No! "  
" ...are we there ye-- "  
" --NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET AND WE NEVER WILL BE IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at  
the top of her lungs, then felt the car jerk forward. The duo yelped as they slammed back into their seats.  
" What was THAT?! " Goku gasped. Chi-Chi bit her lip.  
" I'm not sure, but I don't like it. " she hopped out of the car and went over to the front of the vehicle and lifted  
up the front cover, only to be bombarded by a hurricane of smoke. Chi-Chi coughed, " Oh no! It's burnt out! "  
" What is? "  
" The engine! " she snapped, " Now we'll NEVER get to the contest! " Chi-Chi sobbed dramatically, " And I'll never  
get my MONEY!....say Goku? You wouldn't happen to know how to repair cars, would you? " she hoped.  
" Uh-uh. " Goku shook his head.  
" OHHHH! I can't believe this is happening! " Chi-Chi wailed, then got a look of determination, " NO! I will not give  
up! There has GOT to be a way to get to Cheezville from here! I just know it! " she thought for a moment, " AHA! Goku you can  
teleport us there! "  
" Umm, I can't do that. " Goku said, embarassed.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU TELEPORT ALL THE TIME! "  
" Well, " Goku began, " I can only use my instant transmission when I _KNOW_ where I'm going; or at least can picture  
it in my mind. And I _KNOW_ I've never been to Cheezville before. "  
" Well fly us there then! "  
Goku looked over at the mile-high pile of suitcases Chi-Chi had stacked in the back of their truck, " I don't think I  
have enough arms to carry all that stuff AND you. " he said sadly, " That is unless I just carry you and we leave the  
suitcases here. "  
" NOT ON YOUR LIFE! " Chi-Chi yelled at him, " All my pots and pans are in those suitcases! How do you expect a  
"MASTER CHEF", such as myself, " she smiled sweetly, " to create our winning dish without any equipment! "  
Goku sighed, " You're right. We'd be better off hitch-hiking than this. "  
" Hitch-hiking?... " Chi-Chi trailed off.  
  
  
  
" Oh Chi-Chi this is humiliating. " Goku whined, holding up a sign that read 'To Cheezville or bust'.  
" SHUSH! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, " You want to get there or not! "  
" Yeah, but... "  
" Quiet! Here comes a car. " Chi-Chi interupted him, " Excuse me! " she waved as the car raced towards them, " HELLO!  
HELLO! " Chi-Chi called out, then paused as the car zoomed right by the couple and continued on down the road.  
" Chi-Chi I really don't think this is gonna work. " Goku pouted.  
" OF COURSE IT WILL WORK! HE JUST DIDN'T STOP BECAUSE _YOU_ WEREN'T WAVING! " she shouted at him, " Ooh! Here comes  
another one! Now WAVE! "  
" Ohhhhh, I have a little pride too ya know. " Goku said as he embarassingly waved his free arm in the air. Again,  
the car flew past them, " SEE! It doesn't work! "  
" Hmm. " Chi-Chi rubbed her chin, " We're just going to have to try harder. " she stuck her foot out onto the road.  
" AHH! CHI-CHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " Goku yelped.  
" The power of suggestion, my dear Go-chan. " she smiled, " Intellegent people, when seeing my leg out here, will  
inexplicably stop in fear of running over a young lady's foot. Hence, when they stop, we ask them to give us a lift. "  
" But Chi-Chi, you're not young, you're over-- "  
" --GOKU!! " she screamed at him, her face now red, " I am as young as ever, now scooch back a couple steps and let  
me work. " Chi-Chi motioned him to move backward.  
A large blue sedan rushed down the street.  
" Ahh, here's a customer now. " Chi-Chi smirked, " Yoo-hoo! Over here! " she waved towards the driver, waiting for  
him to stop.  
  
  
He didn't stop.  
" Oow! Ooh! Eep! " Chi-Chi cringed in pain as Goku wrapped her foot up in some cloth from one of the suitcases, " So  
much for intellegent people on the roadways. " she grumbled.  
" I tried to tell you-- "  
Chi-Chi sent a death-glare at him.  
Goku chuckled nervously, " Heh-heh, nevermind. "  
" WOO-WEE! You folks goin somewhere? " Goku & Chi-Chi looked up to see a farmer in a chicken-truck staring at them.  
He spat a wad of cud out onto the street.  
" Hai, we were heading to Cheezville, but our car broke down. " Goku explained their situation to the farmer.  
" Well, I could give you two a lift in the back with muh chickens if-en ya like? " he offered.  
" Hear that Chi-Chi! This guy says he could give us a-- "  
" --no thank you. " Chi-Chi finished politely.  
" Huh? " Goku said, confused.  
" 'talright then. Yur loss. " the farmer shrugged, then speed off.  
" Chi-Chi! He stopped for us! " Goku said, shocked.  
" Goku, I don't stoop THAT low. " Chi-Chi shook her head, " Besides there was no way we were going to ride all the  
way to Cheezville IN A HICK-TRUCK WITH CHICKENS!!! "  
" I like chickens. " Goku grinned.  
" Well too bad, we're just going to wait until someone decent arrives. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Maybe somebody RICH with  
lots of MONEY to offer US. "  
Goku sweatdropped as Chi-Chi limped over to go through one of their suitcases just as a giant, long, white limo  
pulled up next to him on the road, " Wow, what a coincidence. " Goku marvelled, then walked up to the front of the limo &  
knocked on the dark tinted window at the driver's seat, " Hello? Anybody? " the window rolled down and a familiar figure  
stared out at him.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku gasped happily.  
" MY KAKAY! " Vegeta squealed back, w/big sparkily eyes. Instantly stopping himself he shook it off, " I mean, " he  
cleared his throat, " Hello again, Kakarrot. " he glared at the bigger saiyajin.  
" OOOH! Little Veggie I'm so happy to see you! " Goku reached inside the window & hugged him.  
" You...are? " Vegeta felt a tiny smile grace his lips, " Of COURSE you are! " he snorted, switching emotions again,  
" After all I AM your prince. "  
" Little buddy Veggie will you do your big buddy a little bitty teensie-weensie favor hmm? " Goku begged him, putting  
on a puppy-dog face.  
" Whadda you want? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Will-you-give-us-a-lift-to-Cheezville-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please-little-buddy-who-loves-me-so-much! " he said  
quickly.  
" WHAT?! AND GET YOUR THIRD-CLASS KAKO-GERMS ALL OVER THE INSIDE OF MY LIMO! ARE YOU KIDDING! " Vegeta gagged, then  
noticed Chi-Chi angrily trying to get the suitcase she had been shifting through shut. He smirked, " Why of course I'll give  
YOU a lift Kakarrot. " He opened the car door to his right, " Just hop in. " Vegeta patted the seat of the car.  
" Oh boy! Veggie is the greatest! " Goku clasped his hands together and jumped inside, " Oh THANK YOU little buddy!  
You're so good to me! " he giggled.  
The ouji's face turned bright red, " Hehheh, REALLY, Kaka-chan? "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku agreed.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh, " Vegeta smacked himself on the side of the head, trying to reduce the blush, " Oh-kay then  
Kakarrot. Just close your door and we're off. "  
" Right! " Goku said, then halfway through closing it, stopped, " OH WAIT! Chi-Chi! She's coming too! And all our  
suitcases! " he gasped, " You have room for our suitcases in this big limo, don't you Veggie? " he said, conserned.  
" Of COURSE I have room for all your suitcases Kakarrot, go get them. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Oh little buddy you are SUCH a lifesaver today! " Goku sniffled happily, " Lemmie give you another buddy-hug! " he  
reached out for the prince.  
" NO! No, you, it's, it's really not necessary Kakarrot. " Vegeta chuckled nervously.  
" Alright. " Goku said, then got out of the limo and started packing his suitcases into the limo, " Gosh Veggie, you  
are being so sweet to me in this story, it's almost as if you were plotting something. "  
Vegeta's face turned a stark white, " Puh--plotting something? "  
" But of course you're not plotting anything. You're my little buddy and I trust you with all my heart to do the  
right thing, and for once, you're doing it! " Goku said, satisfied.  
" Goku, what are you--A LIMO! " Chi-Chi grinned as she spotted the huge white car, " Oh it's beautiful! I told you  
somebody decent would show up sooner or later! " she said, then noticed Vegeta smirking at her, " ...and this isn't him. "  
The ouji sweatdropped.  
" Veggie's giving us a lift Chi-chan. You should be happy. Look! It's even got a drink cooler inside it! " he pointed  
inside the limousine.  
" Would you like a drink Kakay? " Vegeta smiled.  
" Would I! " Goku grinned, " I'd love one! "  
" Well too bad, you can't have any. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. Goku stuck out his bottom lip, " I'm not  
paying for your stomach you know. "  
" Ohhh. " Goku looked down at the ground. He perked up, " I can still have a ride there, can't I? "  
" Sure, Kakarrot. _YOU_ can hitch a ride with me. SHE, on the other hand, can limp there on that crushed foot for all  
I care. " he said.  
" *gasp-of-surprise* VEGGIE! "  
" Why you little-- " Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles. She pulled out her bazooka and pointed it at the ouji, who gulped.  
" On second thought, she can ride in the trunk. "  
" *click*click* "  
" I mean the backseat! The backseat! "  
Chi-Chi put her bazooka away, " Why thank you, JERK. "  
" You're welcome, PARTYPOOPER. "  
She raised an eyebrow, " "partypooper"? That's the best you could come up with? "  
" Hey! Chi-chan, leave Veggie alone! " Goku said patting Vegeta on the head, " He's trying the best he can. "  
" Yeah, "Chi-chan". " Vegeta smirked.  
Chi-Chi glared at him, then got in the backseat & slammed the door shut, " Evil little... "  
  
  
  
" I don't care if it IS a limousine, it smells in here. " Chi-Chi sniffed the air, " And it smells like YOU. " she  
motioned towards Vegeta, who narrowed his eyes.  
" Well I like it. " Goku commented, " Veggie actually smells pretty nice. Kinda like flowers. " the ouji glowed  
bright red again.  
" More like DEAD flowers. " Chi-Chi added. Vegeta huffed.  
" And maybe I'LL just dump you off on the side of the road and you can WALK the rest of the way to Cheezville. "  
Vegeta threatened.  
" Aww, you'd never do that to us, would you lil Veggie-pants. " Goku smiled at him.  
" HER I would. " he glanced over at Chi-Chi.  
" What about me Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
" All depends on my mood with you. " he replied.  
" ... " the bigger saiyajin chuckled, " You love me, don'tcha Veggie? "  
" I... " Vegeta trailed off, sweating profusely, " --SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE! " he shouted, then went back to the  
road.  
Several minutes passed.  
" Hey, hey Veggie! Lemmie turn on the radio huh? " Goku grinned anxiously, reaching for the on switch to the radio.  
" NO! " both Chi-Chi & Vegeta screamed at him in anger at the same time.  
" Why not! " Goku whined.  
" Goku, the last time you had the radio on you sang so loud you broke our engine! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Yeah Kakarrot, keep away from the buttons before you destroy something! This is a rental, but it's not a CHEAP  
rental. " Vegeta added. Goku sweatdropped.  
::The only time they agree with each other is when they're mad at ME:: he groaned inwardly.  
" Can't you drive any faster than this! We're going to be late! " Chi-Chi leaned over the side of the driver's seat  
& stared at her watch.  
" Oh butt out! This is only my second day driving this auto-moBIILE so get off my back. " Vegeta snapped at her.  
" WHAT?! YOU MEAN THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE EVER DRIVEN A CAR IN YOUR LIFE?! " Chi-Chi shrieked.  
" "auto-moBIILE"? " Goku pondered to himself.  
" As a matter of fact, it is. " Vegeta said, proud of himself, " And I happen to be doing a very good job of it. "  
" Yup! Nobody can drive 10mph like my little buddy! " Goku chirped happily.  
" OOH! YOU! GIVE ME THAT! " Chi-Chi angrily grabbed the wheel from Vegeta & tried kicking him into the backseat. The  
furious prince landed a punch to her face and soon the front end of the limo had become an all-out brawl. Goku inched his  
way to the window and watched them from adistance.  
" Uhh, Chi-Chi? Veggie? " he said nervously, his eyes frozen on the large dumptruck zooming towards them, " We're in  
the wrong lane. " Goku managed to choke out.  
" WHAT?? " Chi-Chi called back to him, still focusing her energy on beating the ouji to a pulp. They grabbed each  
other by the necks and tried to stangle one another.  
" I said, we're in the wrong--AHH! " Goku screamed, the truck now feet away from them. He put his hands on the wheel  
and quickly swirved them across back to the correct lane. He started breathing heavily.  
Chi-Chi & Vegeta watched the huge dumptruck rush mere centimeters away from their side of the vehicle.  
" Oh my goodness. " Chi-Chi clasped her hands on the side of her face.  
" ... " Vegeta sat there, stupified. He regained his ground, " YOU ALMOST WRECKED MY CAR YOU WITCH! " he snarled at  
Chi-Chi.  
" ME! WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T DRIVE AGAINST TRAFFIC THIS WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE HAP-- "  
Both caught sight of Goku who was now giving both of them the evil eye.  
Chi-Chi chuckled nervously, " Oh...dear... "  
  
  
  
" WHEE! " Goku laughed as he pounded on the gas pedal harder. The speedometer now almost up to 110. He had his head  
sticking out the window, his tongue flapping in the breeze like a dog who was getting his first car-ride, " I LOVE DRIVING! "  
he cheered, " DON'T YOU GUYS! "  
Chi-Chi & Vegeta were now both in the backseat of the limo, hanging on for dear life.  
" GOKU! I THINK MAYBE YOU SHOULD SLOW DOWN! " Chi-Chi screamed above the wind rushing into the car from Goku's open  
window.  
" HUH? "  
" ERR, SHE SAID TO STOP GOING SO FAST YOU BAKAYARO!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" WHAT'S THAT? CRACK A WINDOW? " Goku said loudly, the wind blocking his hearing.  
" AHH! NO KAKARROT NO! " Vegeta waved his arms in the air, then gulped as the window beside him came down, sending  
the ouji's small body flying out the window.  
Chi-Chi, who had taken the liberty of seatbelting herself in, started laughing and hooting as if it were the funniest  
thing she had ever seen. Vegeta was holding onto the radio antenna on the trunk of the car. He looked like human-flag. Due  
to his weight, the antenne gave way and sent him flying off again. Chi-Chi stopped laughing when he was no longer in view,  
then heard a loud thump on the highway and started up again.  
" We're HERE! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he slammed on the breaks, causing them to stop suddenly. He smiled  
at the sign leading into the town labeled Cheezville. He turned back to his wife, who was holding her sides from all the  
laughter, " What's so funny. "  
" Oh, hahahaha, oh Goku, hahaha, you should have seen him! HAHAHAHA! FWOOSH! " she made a motion with her hand as if  
it too were about to be launched out the window, " I almost died laughing. "  
" No don't! " Goku gasped as if it were something serious.  
" Oh don't worry, hehheh, I, I was being hypothetical. " Chi-Chi said. Her laughter shortening down to a chorkle.  
" Where'd Veggie go? " Goku said, confused. Chi-Chi bit her tongue and tried to keep a straight-face while re-telling  
what had happened.  
" He, he had to, take a, heh-heh, slight trip, no, he was called out, hahaha, I mean, hahahaha, oh help me! " Chi-Chi  
tried to calm down, " He deserved every second of that, the short, evil little ouji. " she wiped a tear of laughter from her  
eyes.  
" Is little Veggie oh-kay? " Goku looked worried.  
" Hmm? He's fine, really. " Chi-Chi said as they got out of the car, " Somebody up there must be trying to get on my  
good graces today. " she chuckled, " Get your suitcase, Goku, we only have 30 minutes for me to get my cooking supplies to  
the contest booth. "  
Goku sniffed the air. The aroma of fresh, hot meals invading his nostrils, " ALRIGHT CHI-CHI! " he said triumphently,  
then bounded off behind her.  
Vegeta layed on his back in the middle of the road, skidmarks all over his training suit. His body twitched in pain,  
" I, hate her. "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhh, it's, the most BEAUTIFUL thing I've ever seen! " Goku said in awe as he stared at the billions of  
food-stands set out before him. He caught an icey glare from Chi-Chi & chuckled nervously, " With the exception of you, of  
course Chi-chan. "  
She smiled, " Why that's very nice of you, now let's go set things up. " Chi-Chi said. She walked to the registration  
booth to see a short, pudgy, bald man sitting behind it, " Hello, is this where we register for the contest? " she asked.  
" Oooh, look at all those utencils! You must be cooking something delicious! " the man said, impressed.  
" I will be. " Chi-Chi said, pleased.  
" Good, I can't wait to taste it. " the man said, " I'm one of the judges for the show, but for now I'm just  
operating the register. " he said, shaking her hand, " Pleased to meet you Mrs. Son. "  
" Yes, hello--uhh-- "  
" Duke. Dr. Duke Fartknocker. "  
Goku burst into a fit of giggles behind the tall load of suitcases he was carrying. Chi-Chi elbowed him.  
" Goku! " she hissed, " he's one of the judges! "  
" Heh-heh, Fartknocker. " Goku snickered.  
" Ugh, honestly. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Goku do me a favor and set up my pots and pans. "  
" Aye-aye Cap'n! " Goku grinned, saluting her, then proudly marched off to where the contest table was and began to  
unload the items in the suitcases. He held up one of Chi-Chi's frying pans & swung it around like a sword, then heard a loud  
bang from behind him. Goku removed the pan from in the air to reveal an angry ouji growling at him, the imprint of the a  
frying pan now on his face.  
" VEGGIE! " he squealed, hugging Vegeta, " Oh Veggie I'm so happy to see you again! I thought you were dead! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Well, I'm relieved. " he said flatly, then rubbed his face, " Oww.. "  
" You oh-kay Veggie? What happened to you? " Goku said, worried; examining the prince's imprinted face.  
" YOU, that's what happened to me. " Vegeta grumbled, " I should have known better than to give YOU a ride here.  
FIRST you get me run over by my own CAR and then you smack me in the face! "  
" I didn't smack you! Your face just got in the way of Chi-Chi's frying pan. " Goku said defensively.  
" Well EXCUSE ME for putting my head behind your wife's cooking product. " Vegeta mocked sarcastically.  
" Aww, that's very sweet of you Veggie! Apologizing like that. " Goku smiled, impressed.  
The ouji rolled his eyes, " I was being sarcastic, Kakarrot. "  
" ...well, you should do it more often, it's very nice. " he squeezed Vegeta tighter.  
" Ack! " Vegeta yelped in pain, then pushed himself out of the bigger saiyajin's grasp, " YOU IDIOT! I WASN'T TRYING  
TO BE NICE! "  
" It sure sounded like it to me-- "  
" WELL IT WASN'T! " Vegeta snapped at him, " Here! " he said, shoving the bucket of ice-cream into Goku's hands,  
" Take your stupid ice-cream. "  
" Oh little Veggie, that's so kind! " Goku stared at the ice-cream in awe.  
" I'm going. " Vegeta grumbled, stomping off.  
" Going where? " Goku pouted.  
" Somewhere FAR AWAY from YOU. " he snorted.  
" Buh--buh Veggie? Don'tcha wanna stay here and help me set up Chi-chan's food supplies? " he offered.  
" NO! No I'm not! " Vegeta yelled, then made his way back into the crowds of people, " Stupid Kakarrot and his stupid  
frying pan. I don't need him, I don't need anybod--HEY! Free chicken! "  
  
  
" Ahh, perfect. " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together as she surveyed her preperations, " NOW WATCH AS I CREATE A  
7 COURSE FEAST AND WIN THIS CONTEST HANDS-DOWN! "   
" Yay! " Goku said, cheering her on.  
" Umm, excuse me, miss? " one of the judges said, " The contest has only a 30 minute time limit. "  
" So? "  
" You, you can't possibly be planning to cook that much food in that small amount of time, can you? "  
" Why not? I do it for HIM all the time. " Chi-Chi said, pointing at Goku.  
" Yup! I've seen her do it! Uh-huh! " Goku nodded in agreement.  
" Uhhh.. " the judge stared at them, dumbfounded, " Is that what you would like us to write down for you? "  
Chi-Chi nodded.  
" 7 courses...right. " the judge sweatdropped, scribbling it down onto his scoreboard.  
" CONTESTANTS! " the timekeeper shouted, drowning out overtop of the various conversations, " PREPARE TO COOK! "  
he exclaimed, then blew his whistle and the group of 5 people got to work.  
  
  
  
The saiyajin no ouji sniffed the air as a familiar scent reared its ugly head, " Ohhhh, it's FISH. " he pinched his  
nose, speaking through the chicken leg he had jammed half-way in his mouth. He pulled the chunk of fried fowl out of his  
mouth. The smell of fish seemed to overpower any and all other smells around him, inabling him to finish the chicken. Vegeta  
tossed the chicken to the ground and walked towards the source of the smell, " Maybe if I hurry I can put it out of its  
misery before I faint. " he grumbled.  
" Hey little Veggie! " a voice called from the crowd. Vegeta froze, nervously looking around for the one creature in  
existance who referred to him by that particular pet-name.  
" Kakarrot? " he raised an eyebrow, then shrieked as Goku instantly teleported infront of him, scaring him sitless,  
" KAKARROT!!! "  
" Hi there lil buddy! " Goku said, " I KNEW you'd come back for me! " he said sweetly.  
" I am NOT back for YOU. " the ouji growled, red in the face, " I'm returned here to get rid of that horrid smell.  
It's wrecking all the free sample trays I haven't been to yet. "  
" I missed you Veggie! " Goku smiled.  
" Awww, really? " the prince blushed, " That's sweet of you Kaka-chan....HEY! " Vegeta smacked Goku across the back  
of the head, " YOU BAKAYARO CUT THAT OUT!!! " he screamed, " You made me loose my train of thought! "  
" Well you better go catch it! " Goku said cheerfully. Vegeta stared at him blankly.  
" What? "  
" I said-- "  
" *FWEEEEP!* " the timekeeper blew his whistle.  
Goku gasped, " Ooh! It's the halfway point! "  
" Of what? "  
" The cooking contest, silly. " Goku responded, then turned back to the platform where the contestants were cooking,  
" Wow, Chi-chan's doing really good too! "  
" Huh? " Vegeta stood on his toes, still unable to see past the crowd that Goku easily could look overtop of. Goku  
glanced down at the struggling ouji and picked him up.  
" Here ya go little buddy! " he said, placing Vegeta ontop of him, piggyback style, " Can you see better now? "  
" Yes, yes I can. " Vegeta said, slightly embarassed of his small stature. He gawked at the amount of food Chi-Chi  
had already created at her table versus the rest of the contestants, " That's amazing! "  
" That's my Chi-chan! " Goku added happily.  
" Hmm, Kakarrotto? The next time I get the urge to takeover your miserable planet in a plot to rule the universe  
remind me to make that evil demon onna of yours one of my royal chefs. " Vegeta made note.  
" ...uhhhh, OH-KAY VEGGIE! " Goku grinned, not paying attention to the ouji's babbling.  
" *FWEEEEEEP!* " the whistle sounded again.  
" THE CONTEST IS OVER! " the timekeeper shouted. The judges went to each table, testing the contestants' finished  
products and writing down scores. They got to Chi-Chi's table at the end of the row and stopped.  
" Umm, pardon me, umm, " the second judge looked down at her scale, " Son Chi-Chi, but you're only allowed to use one  
item as your final entry. "  
" One? " Chi-Chi gasped.  
Goku's eyes widened as he started screaming telepathically, ::USE THE CAKE! USE THE CAKE! Ahhh...cake... USE THE  
CAKE!!!::  
" Here! " Chi-Chi smiled nervously, pushing the large chocolate cake forward.  
::YAY! SHE CHOSE THE CAKE!:: Goku cheered.  
" Hmm. " the judges each took a piece of the cake. Their eyes widened as they shoved their pieces into their mouths.  
Chi-Chi gulped, fearing the worst as the judges took their seats.  
::Oh no! They hated it! No, that can't be! I'm a culinary genius! I can make a microwaved Mc.Donald's cheeseburger  
into something appatizing! They're probably in shock from my masterful worksmanship...right?::  
" Ohhh, ohhh. " Goku squrmed in anticipation.  
" HEY! WATCH IT! " Vegeta snapped at him, " You want me to fall off! "  
" Veggie HUSH! " Goku hissed. The ouji pouted, then returned to his stubborn state.  
" Ladies and gentlemen! We have a WINNER! " the head judge announced, making his way up to the stage.  
Goku felt a lump in his throat & gulped nervously. He grabbed one of the ouji's hanging hands & held it tightly for  
support.  
" By a unanimous vote and record high-score of 92984445.82¼ is---that cake-baking genius; number 5--SON CHI-CHI! "  
" EEE! " Goku squealed with triumph. He pulled Vegeta infront of him & squeezed the ouji, " OH VEGGIEVEGGIE SHE WON  
SHE WON SHE WON! OH I'M SO HAPPY MY LITTLE VEGGIE NOW ME & CHI-CHAN CAN BE RICH JUST LIKE YOU OH VEGGIE THIS IS THE GREATEST  
THING EVER ISN'T IT I LOVE YOU LITTLE VEGGIE! "  
Vegeta gasped for air, " Help...me... "  
" Our grand prize winner Son Chi-Chi will be taking home our grand prize of 10,000,000 DOLLARS IN CASH! "  
Dr. Fartknocker annouched, dropping the gigantic bag of money next to Chi-Chi, " So! How's it feel to have just won 10  
MILLION DOLLARS! "  
" ...I...ohh, " Chi-Chi said weakly, then fainted in shock. Dr. Fartknocker looked down at her & scratched his head,  
then turned back to the crowd before him, " And now for a word from our sponsors! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:13 PM 3/18/2002  
END OF PART ONE!  
Goku: (cheers) Yay! Chi-chan won!  
Vegeta: We already knew that from the summary, bakayaro. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: Well _I_'M still proud of her.  
Chuquita: [re-enters the room] I'm BAAAACK!  
Goku: You were gone?  
Vegeta: It DID get kind of quiet in here halfway through the story.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (glares at Veggie) Fine, if you wanna be that way then you won't get any pasteries.  
Goku: (eyes widen) Pastries? (muses) Goku like pastry....  
Chuquita: It's not just any pastry, it's a cake!  
Goku: (squeals) Cake?  
Chuquita: CHOCOLATE cake?  
Goku: (shaking anxiously; drool dribbling out the side of his mouth) Cho--cho--chocolate cake? (squeaks) For ME?  
Chuquita: (nods)  
Goku: EEEEEE! [turns to Vegeta; still in anxious crazed hunger-mode] CAKE FOR VEGGIE?  
Vegeta: [turns bright red and falls off his chair onto the floor, stiff as a board]  
Goku: (pauses) Veggie?  
Vegeta: (weakly) Oh-ohh...Kakarrotto....  
Goku: (confused) Veggie you alright?  
Chuquita: Eh, give him a 5 minutes. (to Son) You know you really shouldn't look at people when you have that expression on  
your face.  
Goku: ?  
Chuquita: Ahh well, it's BIRTHDAY CAKE TIME! [plunks 17 candles into the giant chocolate cake] Mmm, nifty. Son-San, you don't  
mind lighting those for me do ya?  
Goku: Sure! I mean, nope! I mean, yes I will light the candles for you Chu-sama! [forms a small ball of ki & lights each  
candle] There! Now it's even prettier.  
Chuquita: (grins) Yes it is.  
Goku: Do I get to sing now?  
Chuquita: Wait for Veggie to wake up. I wanna hear him sing too. (evil smirk)  
Goku: Oh! Veggie has such a bee-oooh-tea-ful singing voice. He sings like a lil Veggie-angel!  
Chuquita: You've heard him sing before?  
Goku: Yup. Veggie's a chronic bath-time singer.  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) A what?  
Goku: Veggie loves singing whenever he's takin a bath. (looks down at the floor, slightly embarassed) He doesn't like it when  
his 'peasant' teleports in during the middle of it though.  
Chuquita: (pale) You teleported to Veggie while he was having a bubblebath?!  
Goku: That's the problem with instant transmission; you know who you're going to find but you don't know where you'll end up  
WHEN you find them.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That must have been a pleasant scene. (snickers) What happened then?  
Goku: Veggie got so red his body-heat caused half the water in that huge tub of his to evaporate. Then he lost consiousness  
for several hours. I left after the first five minutes he blacked out. He was so humiliated he wouldn't come out of his room  
for weeks knowing that 'Kakarrot' had interupted his 'private time'. The lil ouji spent all those weeks using my house as  
target practice for his big bang attack.  
Chuquita: Interesting story. I gotta ask Veggie about that some time--after he recooperates.  
Vegeta: (sits up) (groggy) Wha-huh?  
Chuquita: Ahh! Just in time! Ready to belt it out with us Veggie-brains?  
Vegeta: No!  
Goku: Are you ready now?  
Vegeta: NO!  
Goku: ...are you ready now?  
Vegeta: _NOOOO!!!_  
Goku: (w/big baby eyes) Pweeease?  
Vegeta: _NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_  
Goku: (eyes sparkiling) Pwetty pwetty pwease?  
Vegeta: I SAID NO!!!  
Goku: (pouty) Pwetty pwetty pweasey widdle Veggie-poo 'o my very own?  
Vegeta: (faultering) I...said, nuh--no!  
Goku: (scoots closer to Veggie) Mmm??? (giggles)  
Vegeta: (panicing) AHHHA! MAKE HIM STOP! [face starts glowing again]  
Chuquita: (cheering) GO SON-KUN GO!  
Vegeta: (angry) WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!!  
Chuquita: At the moment, Goku's.  
Vegeta: URGH!!  
Chuquita: [to audiance] Tune in next time when we finally DO get the singing portion of my extended birthday over and get to  
the good part--the cake! Not to mention one of my favorite parts to write for a fic, Part 2! Later! 


	2. I see London I see France....; the mansi...

5:20 PM 3/19/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: Vegeta- (thinking to himself) "Heh-heh-heh, look at Kakarrot, all worried. Well _I'M_ the one  
he should be worried about."  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Just another example of how crazy & obsessive Veggie really is.  
Vegeta: I am NOT crazy and obsessive just because I talk to myself about Kakarrot a lot and--(glares at Chu, who's  
snickering at him) OH SHUT UP!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: (singing) (cheerfully) Happy birthday to you!  
Chuquita: (also singing) Happy birthday to me!  
Vegeta: (grumbling) Hphybirfaychsma..  
Chuquita: Happy birthday to me! [blows out the candles just as Goku stabs a fork into the cake]  
Goku: [shoves the piece of chocolate cake in his mouth] Yummy!  
Chuquita: [eating her own slice] Mmm-hmm!  
Goku: I love chocolate!  
Vegeta: (turns to Chu) (suspicous) Chuquita isn't your REAL name, is it?  
Chuquita: Hmm? (blinks; then laughs) Of course not! Silly Veggie, it's a pen name.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Is your real name so bad that you had to make up another one?  
Chuquita: (snorts) No! (grins) In FACT, my actual name comes from a greek word meaning 'Victorious One'!  
Vegeta: Are you greek?  
Chuquita: No.  
Vegeta: Then why is your name from...[Chu stares at him blankly] (groans) ...why do I even bother.  
Goku: (to Chu) Is it Mildred?  
Chuquita: What?  
Goku: Is your real name Mildred?  
Chuquita: (offended) NO IT'S NOT "MILDRED"! IT BEGINS WITH AN "L"!!  
Goku: ...Lildred?  
Chuquita: AAUGH!!! [slams her head down on the desk]  
Vegeta: (chuckles) Ahh, Kakarrot you ARE entertaining.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Really Veggie?  
Vegeta: (gulps) (nervously) Yes, yes you are. Now stop looking at me like that it makes me hyperventilate!  
Goku: Like an air-conditioner?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (dryly) Yes Kakarrot, like an air-conditioner.  
Goku: (enlightened) Ohhhh. A-MAZING!  
Chuquita: (happily) Present time!  
Goku: YAY! PRESENTS!  
Chuquita: (flatly) For ME, you dunderhead, not you.  
Goku: (sadly) Aww..  
Chuquita: (smiles) Don't worry Son-San, we'll celebrate your birthday later. So! What'dja get me?  
Goku: (grins & holds out a poorly wrapped present)  
Chuquita: OOH! [rips the wrapping paper to pieces, then sweatdrops] [holding up the present] A bag of potato chips?  
Goku: They were on sale! (cheesy grin) 2 for 1! [holds up another similarly wrapped present]  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHA! [glares at Goku] When _MY_ birthday comes up Kakarrot you better buy ME something truely wonderful  
and spectaculous! And I don't mean greasy snacks!  
Goku: (bottom lip wobbles) But I like greasy snacks.  
Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Don't worry Son-kun, I'm sure you meant well. [drops the chips onto the desk] What about you  
Veggie? What did YOU get me on my day of days?  
Vegeta: (proud of himself) Nothing.  
Chuquita: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!  
Vegeta: You don't deserve a present for what you've done to me in the past; besides, your birthday's offically over already.  
Chuquita: [pulls out her Big Book of Author Spells] (grumbling) Ooh you little...  
Goku: [points to the B.B.O.A.S.] (smiling) Hey, I haven't seen that in a while.  
Chuquita: It's because we've been having special guests from your show for the past couple fics. [goes back to scanning her  
book] Now let's see, what should I do to him now? A-HA!  
Vegeta: (now a pale green color) A-ha?  
Chuquita: (sing-song voice) Oh Veh-GEE? [holds her pointer finger up to zap him] You better duck!  
Vegeta: AHH! NO DON'T!  
Chuquita: [zaps him] [smoke clears]  
Goku: [looking down at the object, confused] A pillow?  
Chuquita: Short & simple.  
Goku: (grins) Just like Veggie! [picks up the white Veggie-pillow] Awwww, it's so cute! [hugs the pillow, which turns a  
bright red color] WOW! A pillow that blushes when you hug it! Kewl! [gets up, still hugging the pillow]  
Chuquita: (bewildered) Where are YOU going?  
Goku: To take a nap with my BRAND NEW Veggie-Pillow! I'll see you after the fic, Chu-sama! [leaves]  
Chuquita: ....riiight. (sweatdrops)  
  
  
Summary: Sick of being broke, Chi-Chi enters a cooking contest--and wins! Now she's been given her own cooking show, not  
to mention loads of cash to go with it. But now her job is taking away the time she spends with Goku and the others and  
giving him more alone time then he cares to have. How will she choose between her dream job w/millions of dollars and her  
family? And how will she keep Vegeta from stealing Goku if she's not there to stop him?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ohhhhh, " Chi-Chi moaned as she opened her eyes to see three blurry figures staring down at her. Her vision  
adujsted to reveal Goku, Vegeta, and Dr. Fartknocker, " What, happened? "  
" You won the contest Chi-chan! " Goku squealed, " Isn't that great! "  
" Contest?....THE CONTEST! I WON! " Chi-Chi grinned, leaping to her feet, " Oh Goku I did it! " she hugged him, " I  
did it I did it I did it! We'll both FILTHY RICH! " she hugged tighter.  
" A-HEM! " a voice above them snorted. Chi-Chi looked up to see Vegeta sitting on Goku's shoulders and glaring  
jealously at her.  
" What's the LEECH doing up there. " she said to Goku while giving a dirty look to the ouji.  
" Veggie couldn't see the contest cuz he's too short so I let him ride on my shoulders! " Goku said happily, " And  
ya know what? He's a lot less heavier than I expected! "  
Chi-Chi pushed her hand out towards Vegeta, knocking him off the bigger saiyajin's shoulders & onto the ground,  
" There, better. " she rubbed her hands together.  
" WHY YOU... " Vegeta growled at her, then smirked, " Fine, if THAT is how you're going to treat your husband's  
RULER then I guess you'll just have to bum a ride home from somebody else. "  
" We won't need to, ouji-boy. " Chi-Chi smiled in satisfaction, " In fact, we can ride our private jet home, right  
Goku? "  
" But Chi-chan, we don't have a private jet. " Goku said, confused.  
Chi-Chi pulled a clump of money out of their winnings, " Wanna buy one? "  
  
  
  
" WOOOOOOO!!!! " Goku whooped as he hung his head out of the window of their brand new jet that was currently  
speeding its way towards their home, " THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN VEGGIE'S LIMO!! "  
" _AND_ way more expensive. " Chi-Chi said happily, " Oh this is so wonderful I can't believe it's happening! " she  
layed back in her chair, " From now on we're going to have only the best! No more cleaning house for me and no more picking  
up messes for you! "  
" Can we get Veggie to pick up my messes? " Goku said anxiously.  
" Sure! " Chi-Chi gave him a thumbs-up sign, then froze as she went into a frightening daydream.  
:::Heeheeheehee, " the ouji giggled as he went through a mess Goku had made as was carefully putting each item into  
plastic baggies and then tossing them into a larger bag labelled obsession, " AH-HAHAHA, that stupid onna, how NAIVE of her  
to give me ready access to all of this WONDERFUL Kako-memorabilia. Oh joy! " an excitable grin covered his face, " Kakarrot's  
underwear! " Vegeta sniffed it, " Boxers too! Thank you Chi-Chi. " he let out an evil smirk:::  
" Veggie wouldn't do that! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Really? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Nope. " Goku nodded, then grinned, " He'd ask me first! "  
" GAH! " Chi-Chi fell down, animé style, " Well, then what would YOUR version of Vegeta do that position? "  
Goku grinned again as the scene faded out...  
:::Goku & Vegeta sat infront of the television set in Goku's messy bedroom in their pajamas and stuffing their faces  
with fish chips.  
" I LOVE FISH! Don't you little buddy! " Goku said, a doofy smile on his face.  
" Yes I do, big buddy! " Vegeta responded with an equally stupid expression. The duo laughed at the TV screen, " AH-  
-HAHAHAHAHAHA! "  
" Take that Mojo! " Goku cheered the TV.  
Vegeta threw his arms up in the air & cheered with him, " GO BUBBLES! ":::  
" Yeah...that'd be GREAT! " Goku said, coming out of his daydream.  
" What planet are YOU living on? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.  
" Obviously not the same one as you. " Goku scratched his head. The couple yelped as the plane screeched to a halt.  
" We're BACK! " Goku said, hopping out the window of the plane & onto the grass before his house. Chi-Chi met him  
through the door.  
" Hmm, Now that we're TREMENDOUSLY WEALTHY, I think we should make some changes to the house. " Chi-Chi said.  
" Really? Like what? "  
  
  
" OOH! I LOVE IT! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together as they stood infront of the HUGE mansion that was now  
connected to their previous home, " It's my DREAM home! " she sighed with big sparkily eyes, then pulled out an old yellowed  
paper & showed it to Goku, who was standing next to her, " I've had it mapped out for YEARS; waiting for Gohan to become a  
rich and famous scholar and make us lots and lots of money, but now I don't have to wait! "  
" Does that mean I'm FREE? " Gohan stuck his head out the window, grinning widely.  
" NO! NOW GET YOUR HEAD BACK INSIDE THERE BEFORE THE WINDOW PANE FALLS DOWN AND CHOPS YOUR HEAD OFF, GOHAN! IT'S  
DANGEROUS! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
" Yes Kaasan. " Gohan groaned.  
Chi-Chi & Goku entered the house. Chi-Chi let out a sigh of happiness. They hadn't seen Vegeta in 3 weeks; mostly  
because Chi-Chi had installed an electrical shield outside the house along with a barred fence that was more than twice the  
prince's size. She had seen him staring at them in their new home in a lonesome manner from behind the bars and electric  
fence from time to time, but that only made her victory seem all the sweeter. She was also pleasantly surprised Goku hadn't  
missed the ouji too much, which made her wonder if Vegeta hadn't been communicating with him telepathically due to the fact  
that he couldn't get inside their home to talk to Goku.  
" Lalalalalalala-whowhowhowhowhowho-fa la la la la! " Goku sang as he bounced up and down on his new heated waterbed.  
He had spent more time bouncing on the bed than sleeping on it.  
" Goku? Do you miss Vegeta? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Who? "  
Chi-Chi felt herself grin widely. She changed the subject, " Where would you like to go for vacation this weekend?  
London or Paris? "  
" Mmm? " Goku stopped bouncing, " Both! " he raised his hand.  
" Good choice! " Chi-Chi replied.  
" *DING-A-LING-A-LING-DONG*! " the fancy new doorbell rang out.  
" I wonder who that could be? " Chi-Chi said, baffled that someone had managed to get past her expensive security  
system. She went over to one of the giant white quartz doors leading into the mansion and opened it.  
" Hello? Are you Son Chi-Chi? " the man at the door said.  
" Yes. " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" I'm Larry P. Money; I represent FoodNetwork. Our judges were so impressed with your culinary abilities that we're  
offering to give you your own cooking show at our station. You'll be rich AND famous! " the man said.  
" How much are they offering me? " Chi-Chi said suspiously.  
Larry pulled out a little piece of paper and unwrapped it, causing it to roll out onto the floor and halfway into  
the Sons' hallway.  
" Look at all those 0's.... " Chi-Chi trailed off in a daze.  
" So? What do you say-- "  
" --I'LL TAKE IT! " she grabbed the little piece of paper, " Where do I sign? "  
" The contracts are down at the studio, we'll drive you there. " he pointed to his car. Chi-Chi pointed to her limo.  
" Allow me. " she smiled, then shouted back into the house, " GOKU, I'M GOING TO BE GONE FOR A COUPLE HOURS HONEY!  
WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT? "  
" Oh-kay Chi-Chi! Bye-bye! " Goku waved to her from the waterbed.  
  
  
5 hours later.  
" Ohhh, Chi-chan where are you? " Goku pouted sadly, hanging over the side of his water bed, depressed, " This big  
house in no fun to play in without someone to play WITH. " he whined, then heard the doorbell and bolted to attention.  
" CHI-CHAN'S HOME! " he squealed, then ran to the the front door and looked through the peephole, which was connected  
to a gigantic camera positioned just outside the electric shield and barred fence. He peered at the small figure through  
the hole, " Chi-chan? " he blinked, trying to place the figure. Goku unwittingly let down the defense system. The figure  
grinned widely as it made a bee-line for the front door, then started banging it's hand on it repeatedly.  
The door flung open, smashing the figure into the wall, " Hello? " Goku called out, " Hello? Who is it? Hmm... " he  
shrugged, then closed the door again.  
The figure lept to his feet and knocked more aggressively. He cringed as Goku opened the door again, but stopped when  
he noticed the saiyajin had only opened it a crack, enough for him to see out. The figure faintly smiled at him through its  
bloodshot eyes.  
Goku gasped, then put the door completely open to see a familiar face, one who looked like he hadn't eaten in 3  
weeks, " Oh my---VEGGIE?! " he shrieked at the ouji's condition, " Oh Veggie lookit you! " he said in shock, " Come here and  
give your big buddy a--OFFHA! " Goku yelped as Vegeta flew at him, knocking him to the floor and hugging onto the bigger  
saiyajin tightly, " Veggie I'm sorry, what happened to you? " he sat up, worried.  
" I, I, I---KAKAYYYYY!!! " he wailed, hugging tighter, " I heard that mean witch lady threw you in the dungeon and  
left you there forever and I'd never see you again!!!! "  
" Vegeta, we don't have a dungeon? " Goku said, raising an eybrow.  
The ouji paused, " Oh...so you don't... "  
" Were did you get THAT crazy idea? "  
" ...in my head. "  
Goku sweatdropped, " You know what little buddy? How about if we go eat some pastries and then you tell me why you  
came to see me, huh? "  
Vegeta sniffled, " Oh-kay Kaka-chan.. "  
  
  
  
" So, Veggie, what've you been up to these past 3 weeks? " Goku asked as they sat in the kitchen. Vegeta was stuffing  
his face and was now almost to the point of his peak health again.  
" Hmm? " Vegeta looked up just as he shoved his 54th muffin down his throat. The same pouty look as before covered  
his face and Goku feared he was about to burst into tears again.  
" Veggie? " Goku encouraged him.  
" WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I thought you almost disappeared off the face of the Earth! Oh Kaka-chan it was horrible!  
I couldn't eat! I couldn't sleep! All I did was plot, and plan, and SCHEME different ideas, ANY ideas, that could free you  
from this BILLION DOLLAR PRISON and that EVIL DEMON WOMAN and take you back home with me so I could go back to figuring out  
how to destroy you. " he took a sip of his Pepsi, " I can't believe how much I missed your annoying Kako-presence in my  
everyday life...did you miss me too? " Vegeta smiled hopefully.  
" Well... " Goku thought back, " Actually Veggie, during just this past week, Chi-Chi and I have learned how to  
handglide, ride motorcycles; we've been on two cruises--one to Jamaca, the other one to Hawaii, we've been to France and  
Spain and Italy and did you know that in England they call french fries potato chips? Kooky huh? I asked Chi-chan that if  
they call french fries potato chips then what do they call potato chips? French fries? " Goku babbled on, " OH! I've been  
waiting forever to have somebody to talk to about all the great fun I've had! You know that waterbed of yours? Well Chi-Chi  
bought me one last Thursday, only this one has a heater attached to it! I sleep with it at 82' degrees! " he finished,  
delierously happy. He looked up at Vegeta and facefaulted to see the prince was once again on the near verge of tears.  
" You don't like me anymore... " he trailed off, sobbing.  
" NO! Veggie that's not true of course I still like you! It's just that I've busy doin all the this rich stuff-- "  
" --with Chi-Chi. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
" Well, yeah, she IS the one who won us all that money. " Goku grinned.  
::Of course, it's all clear now. That evil onna is using all that money to keep Kakarrot so entertained and having  
so much fun that he would completely forget about ME and MY importance to him:: he snarled inwardly, his full stomach  
allowing his brain to function properly again, " And just where IS Chi-Chi? " Vegeta looked around the room, suspicously.  
Goku's expression saddened, " She went to go run and errand 5 hours ago and she still hasn't come back yet. "  
The ouji smirked, then chuckled evilly, " Aww, did 'Chi-chan' run off and leave you Kakay? " he mocked  
sympathetically.  
" SHE DID NOT! " Goku gawked, " CHI-CHI WOULD _NEVER_ LEAVE ME! " he folded his arms stubbornly, " She loves me  
Veggie and you know it! "  
" You know _I_ enjoy your company too, Kakarrot. " Vegeta went on, " If you'd like, you could come back with me to  
MY house and we could--umm--watch some TV or something. "  
" But I have a TV even bigger than yours right here. " Goku said, pointing to the 8 foot tall wide screen in his  
living room. Vegeta sweatdropped at the size of the set.  
::It's HUGE! It must be the biggest television in the world!:: he thought in wonder, then shook it off, " I meant,  
why don't we go do something at my home instead of here so that when Chi-Chi returns she doesn't lock your 'widdle buddy'  
in the dungeon? "  
" Veggie we don't HAVE a dungeon. " Goku scratched his head.  
" Yeah, that's what SHE wants you to think. " Vegeta huffed, " It's all a big conspiracy Kakarrot. She's trying to  
BRAINWASH you into thinking that having lots of, of, neat gadgets and giant TV sets and warm wiggly water beds and trips  
around the world to exotic places are better than ME. "  
Goku opened his mouth to say something, only to have Vegeta slap his hand over Goku's mouth.  
" Please, whatever you were about to say--DON'T. " he glared at Goku, then pulled his hand away, " Now, getting to  
point of my speech-- "  
" --it has a point? "  
Vegeta sent a death-glare towards him, " --TO THE POINT of my speech, you don't belong in this big high-class home.  
Why, what does this place have that Capsule Corp doesn't? "  
" My own inground fishing pond? " Goku grinned widely.  
" This place has a fishing po--NO! " Vegeta said, getting back on track, " Kakarrot, tell me, does your home have its  
own indoor SPA? "  
" Spa? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" With 'whirlypool' tubs? " Vegeta teased him.  
" Whirlypooool? " Goku mused.  
" Onna just had it finished a couple days ago. I can get you in FREE? "  
A large smile engulfed Goku's face, " 'free'? "  
  
  
  
" WOO-HOOHOOHOO! " Goku cheered as the whirlpool current carried him around and around in a circle at lightning  
speed, " THIS IS GREAT!!! I have to remind Chi-Chi to buy us one. "  
Vegeta walked into the room, grinning and holding a small tray with snacks on it, " I'm back Kaka--AHH! " he dropped  
the tray to the ground and ran over to the control panel to the whirlpool and turned it back down to its normal speed.  
" Veh-GEEE! " Goku whined.  
" YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO BREAK IT! " the ouji snapped at him.  
" No... " Goku hung his head, then grabbed one of the snacks that had fallen onto the floor, picked it up, and ate  
it. Vegeta stuck out his tongue in diqust.  
" You...are a pig. "  
" Oink! " Goku chirped, then leaned his elbows over the rim of the whirlpool tub, " Veggie wanna turn the TV on for  
me? "  
Vegeta sneered at him, then grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. Goku's eyes instantly shifted from the snacks  
on the floor to the snacks on the TV screen.  
" Veggie look! It's the food station! " he said happily, pointing to the TV.  
" ---and that's how you prepare a 10 layer chocolate and strawberry souffle! " a familiar voice said on the screen.  
" And Chi-Chi?! " Vegeta gawked.  
Goku did a double take, " She's making my desert--without me THERE! " he felt his stomach groan.  
The ouji smirked, " Well well well, isn't this an interesting development. " he snickered.  
" Why's Chi-chan on the TV, Veggie? " Goku looked back at him, worried, " She didn't tell me she was goin on TV. "  
he sniffled.  
" _I_ would have told you if _I_ was going on TV. " the ouji boasted, " AND _I_ would have brought you with me. "  
" Hmm, I'm just gonna ask Chi-chan if I can be on the show when she gets home! " Goku concluded cheerfully. The  
prince sweatdropped.  
" You didn't hear a word I said, did you Kakarrot? " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Nope! " Goku said, watching the TV, " Say, Veggie? What does 'filmed infront of a live studio audiance' mean? "  
" Well Kakarrot, some shows are filmed a couple hours before they actually go on, meaning that this is airing AFTER  
it had already taken place. " Vegeta explained.  
" I guess that means Chi-Chi's probably just getting home by now, huh Veggie? " Goku smiled.  
" Yes, I'd say she i---AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, " I'VE GOT TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!!!! " he screamed in panic, grabbing  
Goku by the arm & trying to lift him out of the tub, " IF SHE FINDS YOU HERE--AND IF SHE FINDS OUT I KIDNAPPED YOU--SHE'LL  
KILL _ME_!! OR _WORSE_ she'll take you home to that gigantic prison and I'll never hear from you or see you EVER AGAIN! "  
" Aww Veggie calm down! " Goku complained, pulling his arm away, " You were just being neighborly, besides, I'm not  
done whirlpooling yet. " he pressed the button on the machine to make it go faster, " WHEE! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I think I'm starting to remember why I wanted to destory you in the first place... "  
  
  
" Oh Go-ku! I'm home! " Chi-Chi said happily as she entered their mansion, " Wait'll you see this tape I made down at  
Foodnetwork. They asked me to run a pilot episode and gave me a copy! If it goes over well with the viewers I get my own show  
and I could have you co-host with me and-- " she froze in the hallway as a familiar lingering scent filled the area. Chi-Chi  
narrowed her eyes, " That smell...it's the smell of--EVIL! " she gritted her teeth, stomping through the corridors, " ALRIGHT  
WHERE ARE YOU! YOUR HORRIBLE STENCH ALONE TELLS ME YOU'RE HERE VEGETA! " Chi-Chi screamed, then peeked into the kitchen to  
see the table covered in leftovers, " Or WERE here. " she narrowed her eyes at her kitchen. A thought flew threw her head  
causing her to rush back down the hall to where she had left Goku. She flung open the door to his room and confirmed her  
suspicions. The room was completely empty, " That ouji is SO dead. " she said flatly.  
  
  
" VEGEEEEEEEEEEEETTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! "  
" AHH! " the ouji screamed in fright.  
" Chi-Chi's come to find me! " Goku said happily as he floated about in the whirlpool.  
Vegeta quickly grabbed the whirlpool cover & flung it overtop of Goku and the whirlpool itself, " And she's not going  
to! " he said, nervously determined.  
" Veh-GEE, what are you doing?! " Goku said from underneath the whirlpool cover.  
" SHH! Don't say a word until I tell you! Now be quiet! " Vegeta pushed Goku's head down far enough so it only  
appeared a lump underneath the whirlpool cover. He stood erect just as an enraged figure walked into the doorway.  
" Where is he. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, controling her fists at her sides from lundging at Vegeta and beating him to  
a pulp.  
" Where is who? " the ouji said in his most innocent voice.  
Chi-Chi zipped infront of him, growling, " YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! GOKU! WHERE IS HE? WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM!?  
TELL ME _NOW_!!! " she grabbed Vegeta by the collar & held him up to her height.  
" How would _I_ know, you've kept him in that PRISON of yours for so long maybe he got LOST in it! " Vegeta snorted  
stubbornly.  
" You broke into my house and stole him didn't you. " she glared.  
" ...well, I wouldn't say BROKE IN or STOLE. " Vegeta looked over his shoulder, trying to keep away any eyecontact  
with her.  
" Then what WOULD you call it? "  
" More like he LET me in and I OFFERED him to come back home with me. " Vegeta explained. Chi-Chi dropped him as he  
instantly went into drama mode, " My poor little Kaka-nugget. He was so sad and lonely and depressed I couldn't stand to see  
him that way! *sniff* We drowned our sorrows in greasy snack-food and then I asked him if he'd like to come over at MY house  
and play with ME; seeing as his "Chi-chan" had left him ALL ALONE FOR 5 HOURS STRAIGHT! And he said he'd be delighted to and  
told me how WONDERFUL I was and then we came in here and whirlpooled for a little bit and I haven't seen him since! " Vegeta  
smiled.  
::Veggie you big fat liar:: Goku narrowed his eyes from under the covering.  
" Where is he now, then? " Chi-Chi said skeptically.  
" I don't know, what do I look like, his personal secretary? " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
Chi-Chi walked over to the whirlpool tub, " What's that lump? " she pointed at the object bulging from beneath the  
cover.  
" AHH! " Vegeta gasped, " The lump?! It's, it's well, it's one of those...those floating weights they keep in pools  
to keep the cover from sinking, yeah, that's it. "  
" Vegeta, you are the WORST liar I have EVER known. " Chi-Chi said with distaste, then ripped the cover off the tub.  
" SURPRISE! " Goku cheered, temporarily stunning both Chi-Chi and Vegeta. He paused when he saw the frightened look  
on Vegeta's face and the victorious one on Chi-Chi's, " ? " he cocked his head, then grinned, " HI CHI-CHI! "  
" Goku what are you doing in there? "  
" ...whirlling. "  
" Whirlling? "  
" Yeah, it's a whirlypool. You whirl in it. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Goku, we're going home. " Chi-Chi said, pointing her thumb in the direction of the exit door. Goku pouted.  
" But Chi-chan I'm not done whirlling yet and-- "  
" WE'RE GOING HOME!!! " she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
" Yes, Chi-chan. " Goku hopped out of the tub. She grabbed his wrist and drug him towards the door, " Chi-Chan when  
we get home I wanna whirlypool just like Veggie's only bigger and prettier and even faster too. "  
" Alright Goku, we'll order you one when we get home. " Chi-Chi replied.  
" REALLY CHI-CHAN?? " Goku's eyes sparkled, " Oh Chi-chan you are the greatest! I love you! "  
" I love you too sweetie, now let's leave go back to the mansion so you can wash the stench of ouji off your handsome  
body. "  
" Awww, am I REALLY handsome? "  
" Of course you are, honey. "  
" YAY! " Goku threw his arms in the air with excitement as they left the room.  
" ... " Vegeta stood there in grief for a moment, then exclaimed angrily, " I HAVE NO STENCH!!! "  
  
  
  
" Wow, " Goku said, stepping back into their kitchen, " It DOES smell like Veggie in here! "  
" More like it REEKS of him. " Chi-Chi said with distaste, " Goku, ring up the maid and have her clean the ouji-stink  
out of our kitchen. " she ordered, then grinned widely, " 'ring up the maid', now THERE'S something I thought I'd never be  
able to say! " she giggled, " OH! Guess what! " Chi-Chi pulled a video cassette, " I was called down to that Foodnetwork  
studio earlier and they wanted me to make a pilot for a cooking show! Isn't that exciting? "  
" I was wondering why you were on the TV. " Goku said thoughtfully.  
" You saw it already? " Chi-Chi's eyes widened.  
" Well, part of it. " Goku explained, then pouted, " Veggie said you abandoned me. But I didn't believe him! He just  
said that cuz he wanted to be my little buddy AND my special friend. But you can't have both titles at once it just doesn't  
work! " he said, going off into the part of his mind where only he understood what lingo he was using.  
" ? " Chi-Chi looked at him oddly.  
Goku smiled at her, " But YOU'RE my special friend, Chi-chan; and none of Veggie's silly Veggie-tricks are gonna  
change that! " he hugged her tightly.  
" I'm your 'special friend'? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at him, both still in the embrace.  
" Uh-huh! " Goku nodded.  
" And what IS a 'special friend'? " Chi-Chi said, playing along.  
" ...it's a secret. " Goku put his finger infront of his mouth in a hushed expression, then let out a giggle.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped. They pulled away.  
" You know, tommorow I'm going to be visiting the network again for them to see me about a contract, and I bet if  
they liked it enough I could have you come along to do a job on the show with me; you know, so you won't be alone for another  
5 hours and fall prey to that EVIL LITTLE OUJI'S seductive servant scheme! " she clenched her fists, then lightened up, " I  
was thinking you could be one of the taste testers. "  
Goku gasped with delight, " You mean there are people who would PAY ME to eat the yummy deserts YOU COOK on the  
show? "  
" Yes. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" There is heaven on Earth, and it's name is FOODNETWORK! " he cheered, throwing his arms in the air. Chi-Chi grabbed  
a pad.  
" Quick, Goku, repeat that for me; I bet if we could sell them a slogan like that they'll send us another 1.5  
million! "  
" ALRIGHT CHI-CHI! " Goku grinned, then paused, " 1.5 million what? "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
" WAhhHHHhhHHHh, I don't know why I even agreed to this in the first place! " Chi-Chi wailed as she desperately  
tried to settle down onto the waterbed.  
" Aww, don't be such a partypooper Chi-chan! " Goku said, trying to cheer her up, " Besides, think of all the FOOD  
we'll be surrounded by tommorow morning. "  
" And all the money. " Chi-Chi grinned, then turned towards him, " Thanks Goku, that really helped. " she said, then  
face-faulted when she noticed he was now fast asleep, " Hmm, deep-sleeper. " she said, then closed her eyes and fell asleep  
and into a dream...  
:::The first thing she heard were millions of people cheering her on and clapping their hands for her. Chi-Chi was  
seated at a larger version of the table of the show. The table was on an enormously high pedistal that the crowds below her  
seemed like tiny ants. She started to chop up a carrot at at the table when the crowds started throughing money at her. She  
grinned widely. After witnessing the perfect croissants she had just finished they were eager for an encore. She was so busy  
she barely noticed a creature dashing behind her out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over at Goku, who was sitting next  
to her. They smiled at one another and Chi-Chi returned to her work, now chopping up several ingredients for her soon-to-be  
famous soup. Goku, who she had momentarily been ignoring, noticed the creature she had seen before and looked over his  
shoulder. The sinister creature, who was still in shadows at this point of the dream, started swining a medalion before  
Goku's face. The saiyajin felt himself slip into a trance and smiled lovingly at the hypnotist, who smirked and motioned him  
to follow the creature behind the curtain. Goku got up and hypnotically obeyed, walking towards it.  
Chi-Chi turned back to ask her co-host for some salt and froze when she noticed he was missing. She then spotted the  
monster wooing the hypnotized Goku offstage. She screamed Goku's name, calling him. Chi-Chi got up out of her chair and tried  
to run off the risen stage, only to backup when everything around her instantly grew 5 times its regular size. Even the chair  
she was just sitting in looked enormous. She looked down over the edge of the now 10 storyhigh stage just as the creature led  
Goku towards the exit. She screamed for him louder, only to have her own screams overthrown by the demanding crowd, several  
huge bills fell down, covering her. She punched a hole in the bills to see the little monster open the exit door as the light  
from outside fell upon its face and revealed Goku's captor, " VEGETA!!! " she snarled in anger and deep fear of Goku's  
helplessness in his hypnotized state. Vegeta chuckled at her, then smirked and took the hypnotized saiyajin by the wrist and  
made him wave goodbye, " YOU LET HIM GO! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU TWISTED LITTLE OUJI! HE'S NOT YOURS NOW LET HIM GO!!! " she cried  
out. A rush of tears blurred her vision as Vegeta hugged his hypnotized buddy and warmly escorted him out into the light,  
" WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM! COME BACK HERE!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU SICKO!!! " Chi-Chi wailed, then watched as Vegeta  
himself stepped out into the exit to follow Goku. Chi-Chi gathered up her courage and lept off the edge of the stage, feeling  
herself plummeting downward. She tried to control her ki, but couldn't stop and took a breath to scream just as she reached  
the hard-tiled floor:::  
" AHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi sat up in bed, panting heavily. She looked around the room, frantically. Chi-Chi let out a  
sigh of relief when she spotted Goku still beside her, sound asleep, " Oh thank God you're still there. " she made a weak  
smile, running her hand through the sleeping saiyajin's hair, " I had such a terrible dream, Goku. That mean little ouji took  
you away and I wasn't able to protect you. " she rubbed her teary eyes, " He's so horrible, that 'little buddy' of yours. I  
would rather you let Kuririn do away with him back when you had the chance. He wants my job you know. " she rubbed her hand  
against his cheek, " He wants to be that 'special friend'; against your own will. But you would never believe that he could  
be capable of doing such a thing. But he DOES. I'm convinced he does. "  
" Chi-chan? " Goku yawned groggily.  
" Yes, G-kun? "  
" Go back to sleep. " he smiled drowsily, then closed his eyes again.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " I don't think I can... "  
  
  
  
" Mrs. Son! Glad to see you again! " the executive who had come to the house the day before; Larry P. Money, said as  
he welcomed the Sons into the studio, " I see you've brought your husband with you. That's great! Makes for a family  
atmosphere. You should bring the kids next time. "  
" Maybe over the weekend. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Gohan has school right now and Goten's over at Trunks's house. "  
" Oooooh, look at all the FOOD! " Goku said, feeling like he was on cloud nine as he gawked and drooled over the many  
pastry booths. He grabbed a pastry out of one of the baskets, " I LOVE MUFFINS! " he started to shove it into his mouth. A  
second executive stopped him.  
" HEY! Slow down buddy those are for display! " he said as Goku pouted and set the muffin back down. The saiyajin  
sighed and waddled off, then zipped back to the pasteries for a second.  
" I'll be back for you later, my sweets! " Goku winked at the muffins and cupcakes set out on the table, then zipped  
back to the 'tour group'.  
" The ratings from the pilot yesterday were through the roof. " Larry said excitedly as they headed towards the set  
where Chi-Chi had filmed the show, " The big guys in charge called and they want us to offer you a contract for a full season  
! The benefits are through the roof Mrs. S. It's unbelievable! "  
" Really? " Chi-Chi said, pleased, " And, payment-wise? "  
" Astounding! Look at the charts! " he snapped open a large chart, " See, this is how much you're gettin for the  
pilot now... " he then pointed to the peak of the line, which went off the chart, " And THIS is how much you'll get by the  
end of the season. Eh? Whadda ya think? "  
" --WHERE DO I SIGN! " Chi-Chi grinned, whipping out a pen.  
" Right here on the dotted line. " Larry said, pointing to the bottom of the paper.  
" By the way, I was wondering, do you think I could have my husband here be one of the test-tasters on the show? "  
Chi-Chi said happily as she finished signing.  
" Nope, sorry, I can't do that. " Larry frowned, snapping his paper to roll it back up again.  
" WHAT?! WHY NOT!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, enraged.  
" Well, ya see, we can't have relatives or family members as taste-testers because we might be accused of fixing the  
show. You know, of course he'll say he likes it if you're family. " Larry explained.  
" But, but I can't just leave him home all that time! Someone HORRIBLE could happen to him! " she gasped.  
" You mean, someTHING, don't ya? " Larry raised an eyebrow.  
" No, I mean someONE. " Chi-Chi said flatly. She bit her lip, " Don't you think I could at least keep him here on  
the set while we're filming, or in the audiance at least? "  
" Can't do that either. You have to pay a lot of money to be in the live audiance. We'd have to deduct it from your  
pay. "  
" Ohhhh... " Chi-Chi said, worried. She glanced at Goku, who smiled at her, a large muffin in each cheek. She rolled  
her eyes at him, " Swallow, Goku. Swallow. " she groaned.  
He did so, " MUFFINS ARE YUMMY! "  
Chi-Chi crossed her arms, " If I can't keep him here, who'll be able to watch him while I'm gone without him getting  
into trouble? I'd need someone reliable, dependable; someone who would take as deeply a protective care of Goku as I would  
myself. "  
" How about me? "  
Chi-Chi turned around to come face to face; rather, make that face to tip of spiky-black hair; with Vegeta.  
" You. " she snarled at him. The ouji just smirked back, looking upward at her, " HA! Vegeta, you are the last person  
on the planet I would trust my baby with. No chance! Now get your short royal bee-hind off my set! " she pointed him to the  
exit.  
Vegeta stood in place, " Oh come on, Chi. I do fit the description you know. "  
" HA!; again I say; HA! "  
He chuckled, " And who else do you think as all day to Kaka-sit for you? You already know I could take care of #3 of  
your little description. I'd be happy to keep the little Kaka-baby entertained til his 'Mommy' gets back from work. Besides,  
what other choice to you have? "  
" Well, I.... " Chi-Chi teetered on the decision, " I...I.... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:05 PM 3/25/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Chuquita: (mumbling to herself) These stories are getting longer and longer parts to 'um...(notices audiance) OH! (happily)  
HI! This signals the end of part 2. Just a little bit of trivia knowledge but did you know that there is an actual site that  
MST's actual DBZ episodes? I happened onto it earlier today, it's pretty good. Course I'd have to pull the address to it  
out of my favorites list and I'm to lazy to do that now so I'll just call that a semi-shameless plug.  
Goku: I'm BAAAACK! [carrying the bright-red Veggie-pillow] Wow Veggie makes a great pillow, Chu-sama. You should've changed  
him into one earlier! That was the best nap I've ever had!  
Chuquita: [points to the Veggie-pillow] Is it just me, or is that thing 'giggling'?  
Goku: [cuddles the pillow closer] Yes it is!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You know if it weren't for the fact that it looks just like an ordinary hotel pillow--as I intended--I  
would be worried about my B.B.O.A.S skills.  
Goku: Yeah, but it's Veggie too. [cuddles the pillow some more, who's blushing glows so bright it engulfs the room in red  
light]  
Chuquita: (blinded) AHH! SON-SAN STOP THAT!!!  
Goku: [stops hugging the pillow, causing the blushing to disappear and returning the normal colors to the room] Sorry,  
Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: (rubs her eyes) It's oh-kay, Son. [yelps as she feels something smack her on the back of the head] HEY! [looks up  
to see Goku floating above her]  
Goku: PILLOW FIGHT!! [smacks her with the pillow again]  
Chuquita: WHY YOU! [zaps up a pillow of her own and leaps ontop of the desk to do battle with Son] As you know, this means  
war. (smirks)  
Goku: (grins) YAHH!!  
[Both start bombarding each other with the pillows until they knock each other nearly senseless.]  
Goku & Chu: [groaning in near unconsiousness from behind the desk] [feathers float throughout the corner from the pillows and  
flutter to the ground]  
Goku: Ohhhhhh....  
Chuquita: (groans) Join us next time for Part 3 of BAM! Not to mention more Veggie-pillow antics. Goodnight everybody, ohhh,  
(faints) 


	3. The Big Buffet; Veggie-Spy; A. Tad Crazy...

10:51 PM 3/25/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "I'd let you in, but frankly I can't stand the sight of you." -Schroder from "Peanuts"  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [sitting at the desk w/Son; the entire Corner is covered in pillow-feathers] Hi! Welcome back.  
While you were gone, Son-San and I had several more outrageous pillowfights. There were no casualties;  
unless of course you count all the birds they plucked to stuff all those pillows with.  
Goku: [holds up the Veggie-pillow] And my little buddy's still intact! Isn't that AMAZING!  
Chuquita: (surprised) Yes, actually, it is. (whispers to Son) Where did you have him all this time?  
Goku: (grins) I made him a little bed in my portable futon and let him take a nap there.  
Chuquita: ...you put a pillow down for a nap?  
Goku: (offended) HEY! It's not just any pillow! This is little Veggie! REMEMBER!  
Chuquita: ? (thinks) OH YEAH! It is. Sorry, I forgot.  
Goku: (hugs the pillow) Poor little Veggie, always getting the bad side of stuff. Chu-chan you should let Veggie  
have his way next time.  
Chuquita: (blinks; confused) You're kidding?  
Goku: (shakes his head no)  
Chuquita: I mean, he's not talking through your mind or anything--is he?  
Goku: Nuh-uh.  
Chuquita: Well...I GUESS I could let him be in charge for a while.  
Veggie-Pillow: (leaps with joy)  
Chuquita: (furiously) BUT NOT TILL THE NEXT FIC!!  
Veggie-Pillow: (sulks)  
Goku: *sighs* Oh well, onto Part 3 everybody!  
  
Summary: Sick of being broke, Chi-Chi enters a cooking contest--and wins! Now she's been given her own cooking show, not  
to mention loads of cash to go with it. But now her job is taking away the time she spends with Goku and the others and  
giving him more alone time then he cares to have. How will she choose between her dream job w/millions of dollars and her  
family? And how will she keep Vegeta from stealing Goku if she's not there to stop him?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" --I WOULD _NEVER_ ALLOW YOU TO WATCH OVER MY BABY IF YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily  
in his face.  
" Ahh, but I'm _NOT_ the last person on Earth, am I? " Vegeta smirked.  
Chi-Chi felt her hands shake with fury, ready at any moment to reach up, grab Vegeta by the neck and choke him to  
death, " YOU! YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI-- "  
" Ouji? " Goku looked over his shoulder at the food stand, several cookies now in his possession, " Hey! It's little  
Veggie! " he grinned, " HI VEH--ACK! " he yelped as Vegeta zipped towards Goku & hugged him uncharacteristically.  
" Say, Kaka-chan? You'd like me to baby-sit you for a lil-lil while wouldn't you? " he said mockingly, trying even  
harder to get on Chi-Chi's nerves, " It would be so much fun wouldn't it? "  
Goku's eyes widened with excitement, " Can it be? Has my little buddy FINALLY grasped the concept of "fun"? " a huge  
grin appeared on his face. Vegeta paled. He gulped and slowly removed himself from the hug. Vegeta backed up a couple feet.  
Goku grabbed him and squeezed him in a bigger, more painful hug, " OH LITTLE VEGGIE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! " tears of joy  
ran down his cheeks, " I thought your little Veggie head was too thick to understand but here you ARE, wanting to have fun  
with me! I'm so proud of you! "  
" Heh-heh, right. " Vegeta sweatdropped uneasily.  
" You were the hardest little buddy I've ever trained but all my hard work paid off and now we can move onto the REAL  
buddy-bonding stuff! Like FISHING! " Goku went on. Vegeta tried to pull out of Goku's grasp.  
" YOU IDIOT! " he snarled up at him, " I WAS PRETENDING TO BE ALL SWEET AND KIND TO YOU JUST NOW SO I COULD GET THAT  
DEMON WOMAN MAD! REAL MAD AT ME! IT WAS AN ACT YOU BIG BAKAYARO! "  
" I know! " Goku said cheerfully, letting Vegeta go.  
" You--you know? " Vegeta looked up at him, confused.  
" ...*smile*... "  
" You know... " Vegeta said, slightly intreged yet frightened at the same time.  
" That's why they call it telepahthy! " Goku gave him a thumbs up.  
" You mean, telepathy, Kakarrot. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Yeah! That's what I said! " he giggled, still grinning.  
" Aren'tcha gonna ask me if I wanna be baby-sat by you? " Goku said happily, w/big sparkily eyes.  
" NOT WHEN YOU'RE IN THIS MOOD I'M NOT! " Vegeta roared.  
Goku sniffled, " Aww Veggie, you mean you'd rather sit for me when I'm sad then when I'm FREAKISHLY HAPPY?  
*big grin* "  
" Yes. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Veggie likes me better SAD? " Goku pouted.  
" Yes, he does like you better when you're sad--AND MANIPULATABLE!!! " Chi-Chi accusingly pointed at Vegeta.  
" That is NOT TRUE! " Vegeta gasped, offended, " He's also very manipulatable when he's depressed. " the ouji nodded.  
Goku & Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" OUT! " Chi-Chi screamed, pointing in the direction Vegeta had come from.  
Vegeta zipped behind Goku, " Kakay you don't want this mean old lady to kick your little buddy out, do you? " he  
stared at Goku with his own pair of big sparkily eyes.  
" Awwww, Veggie so kawaii! " Goku reached down to grab him, only to have Vegeta dodge the attempt.  
" ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR KAKO-COOTIES ALL OVER ME YOU MORON!!! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Veh-GEE, that's mean... " Goku's eyes teared, " My cooties never did anything to you. "  
The ouji smirked, " Oh, I'm 'sorry', Kakarrotto. Why don't I make it up to you by sitting for you during the WICKED  
WITCH's show today, hmm? "  
" I like Veggie... " Goku trailed off.  
Chi-Chi smacked him in the back of the head, bringing him back to his senses, " SEE GOKU! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING  
ABOUT! MANUPULATIVE!!! " Vegeta snickered at her.  
" Oww, " Goku rubbed the back of his head, " That hurt. "  
" I'm sorry sweetie, but it had to be done. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" _I_ wouldn't smack you upside the head if _I_ was in charge of you, Kakay! " Vegeta boasted.  
" Oh bite me. " Chi-Chi snorted.  
" I wouldn't want to; you probably taste like EVIL! " Vegeta yelled.  
" HA! Me, "evil". _I'M_ not the one who's trying to seduce myself a new servant! "  
Vegeta gasped and covered his ears, " OH EEW! YUCK! YOU HAVE SOILED MY ROYAL EARS! " he said, disqusted, " I WOULD  
_NEVER_ DO THAT! ESPECIALLY TO _Kakarrot_ " he wiggled his fingers in a grossed out manner as he stressed the last word.  
" Then LEAVE! " Chi-Chi said, " Or I will have security MAKE you. " she narrowed her eyes.  
" Fine, I shall leave; for NOW. " Vegeta made his way towards the exit, " But I _WILL_ return; I mark my word I will  
return. And the next time you see me, it'll be with Kakarrot on MY side, not YOURS. " he backed out through the exit door.  
" Bye-bye Veggie! " Goku waved happily, " I love you! "  
The ouji's face turned bright red, " Heh-heh, heh-heh... " he chuckled impishly, grinning.  
" Oh "heh" this! " Chi-Chi slammed the door in Vegeta's face, leaving an imprint of the ouji in the door. She laughed  
in satisfaction as she heard a thump; obviously from Vegeta falling to the floor outside.  
" Aww...poor little Veggie... " Goku sighed, " OH WELL! COOKIE TIME! " he woofed the cookies he had left and then  
let out a belch.  
" So, what are you planning to do with him? " Larry asked Chi-Chi, who watched Goku eat; stumped.  
" Well; I guess as long as I leave him plenty of food to eat that he could stay at home until I get back. " Chi-Chi  
decided, still a bit uneasy.  
" You can try it out later today; the filming's not until 5 so you have plenty of hours to get him set up. " Larry  
smiled.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi said, " Wish me luck. "  
  
  
" Can I open my eyes now? " Goku said, almost giddy with excitement as Chi-Chi led him into their kitchen.  
" Almost. " she teased, then flicked on the lightswitch, " Now! "  
Goku opened his eyes to see the gigantic table in the kitchen was now covered with enough food to feed a small army.  
His eyes sparkled with joy, " OH CHI-CHAN I LOVE YOU! " he skipped over to the table and surveyed the food, " Wow...this has  
to be the biggest snack I've ever seen! "  
" GAH! " Chi-Chi fell down animé style, " It's not a snack! " she screamed, then composed herself, " It's a buffet. "  
" Oh wow! Really? A buffet! Thanks Chi-Chi this is great! " Goku grinned, " ....what's a buffet? "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " It's like a supermarket; only you don't have to unwrap the food before you eat it. " she  
explained.  
" Cool! "  
" This should keep you busy at least a couple hours. Then you can watch a little TV and before you know it I'll be  
back. " she smiled, grabbing her coat and putting it on, " Gohan said he might be stopping by for lunch; apparently those  
chefs at the school seem to have bad taste; if he does come by, open the door for him. "  
" Oh-kay Chi-Chi! " Goku gave her a thumbs-up sign.  
" But NO ON ELSE! " she warned, " You will not open the door before I get back UNLESS it's Gohan, Videl, or some  
arrangement of the two. "  
" I gotcha! " Goku nodded understandingly.  
Chi-Chi picked up a large sign, walked over to the front door, and taped it on there, " Goku, do you see this sign? "  
" "No ouji's allowed". " he read the large bold print, then squinted his eyes and read the small red words beneath  
it, " "This means you Vegeeta", hey you spelled his name wrong. "  
" THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! The idea is for you to keep him FAR AWAY from this house, do you understand? " Chi-Chi  
narrowed her eyes at Goku.  
" Yes, yes I do understand. " Goku said, " But what if Veggie's dying? Or hurt? Or very very thirsty and needs a  
little Veggie-sized glass of water? " he began to get worried.  
" Trust me Goku, he won't. " Chi-Chi left and closed the door behind her.  
Goku stared at the door for a moment, " ...I love you too! " he called after her.  
  
  
  
" Gohan, is it me, or is that bush on your front lawn moving? " Videl raised an eyebrow as she and Gohan made their  
way down the sidewalk towards the Son household.  
Gohan watched the bush lift itself up into the air to reveal two white boots tip-toeing across the lawn.  
" Yes, I believe it is. " he said, confused, " That's strange, it wasn't there this morning when I left for school. "  
Videl gasped suddenly, " Oh my God! I KNOW WHO THAT IS! " she pointed at the bush, which instantly froze in fear,  
" It's a BURGLAR! "  
The bush let out a sigh of relief.  
" A burglar? " Gohan gawked.  
" Of course! Now that your family's rich and all some white-booted idiot thinks he can just waltz in there and  
steal all your money! We've got to stop him! " she narrowed her eyes at the bush and cracked her knuckles.  
" "white-booted"...WHITE BOOTS?! " Gohan said in realization, then lundged at Videl just as she flew at the bush,  
fists clenched, " VIDEL STOP!! "  
" YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Videl screamed at the bush, " HHHHHH---ack! " she felt herself fall face first into the grass,  
" Errr...GOHAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BLOCKHEAD! " she yelled back at him. Gohan had tackled her by the ends of  
her legs.  
" I--I'm sorry, " he said nervously, getting up and then helping her up as well, " But, I don't think that's a  
burglar. " he nodded over to the bush.  
" Who ELSE would be crazy enough to try to break into your house in broad daylight?! "  
" Vegeta. " he whispered.  
" Who? " Videl whispered back.  
" You remember the little guy with the blue jumpsuit back at the tournament? "  
" Yeah. "  
" That's him. " Gohan pointed at the bush, only to discover it had now made its way up to the front door, " I think  
he's trying to sneak into the house without Mom noticing. "  
" Why doesn't he just ask her to come in? " Videl looked at him, baffled.  
" She thinks he's evil. " Gohan said plainly, " And vice versa. "  
" They WHY would he want to break in? "  
Gohan shrugged, " Beats me; you never know with Vegeta. "  
" He's a little 'weird' if you ask me. " Videl remarked.  
" Heh-heh, that's a nice way to put it--just don't tell him that. " Gohan said. They both walked up to the front door  
and rung the doorbell. Gohan noticed a set of eyes glaring at him from inside the bush, " Oh hey Vegeta. " he said casually.  
The bush sweatdropped.  
" You know, Mom's at work right now. There's no need for the--err--camoflage. " Gohan said.  
Vegeta tossed the bush off, " I KNOW THAT! " he snapped, " But there are security cameras EVERYWHERE! Did you know  
that baka onna set the fences out here to detect my fingerprints and DNA by merely touching them! I had to squeeze through  
the bars with that stupid lawn furniture over my head and-- "  
" *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Intruder alert; intruder alart! "  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl looked around, agast as giant red lights went off along with sirens. the red lights  
disappeared as one bright white light shown onto Vegeta, " Ouji targeted---prepare for bombing sequence. "  
" BOMBING?! " Vegeta and Gohan screamed at once.  
" What is going on here?! Is your mom nuts? " Videl shouted at Gohan.  
" If she wasn't before she sure is now. " Gohan mumbled, then watched as a humongous bomb was lifted out of the  
hatch in the roof of the mansion then positioned by the machine inches above the tip of Vegeta's hair. The prince stared at  
it in shock.  
" Uh-...-oh.. " Vegeta squeaked out, then flew up into the air and darted around the house, the gigantic missle  
closing in on him, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! KAKAY HELP!!! " he screamed towards the windows in the mansion, " KAKAY! HELP KAKAY!  
CAN YOU HEAR ME! " he paused infront of the kitchen window, facing Goku's back and pounded on it, only to fly off again  
as the missle neared him, " AHHHHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta screeched to a halt, " I'LL PUT A STOP TO THIS RIGHT NOW! " he shouted,  
" BIG----BAAAAAAANG... " he formed a large ball of ki and threw it at the missle, " ATTACK!!! "  
" AHH VEGETA NO! " Gohan waved his arms in the air, then sweatdropped as the explosion from the missle sent the  
prince soaring threw the air and out of the city limits.  
" Well...I, guess it's safe to go in now. " Videl said in a weak voice, " Unless she's programmed something for me  
too... "  
" I'm sure it's fine. " Gohan said as the front door opened and Goku stood infront of them, half a hoagie in his  
hand.  
" Hi guys! " he said cheerfully, " Say, did you hear Veggie just now? Cuz I thought I did and---AHH WHAT'S THAT! "  
he yelped, pointing at the missle-launcher.  
" Don't ask. " Gohan said bluntly as they entered, " Say, Kaasan and Vedge haven't been going at it lately--I mean,  
more than usual. "  
" Well, Chi-Chan is mad at Veggie for kidnapping me yesterday and then Veggie offered to "Kaka-sit" for me today but  
Chi-Chan didn't want him too cuz she said that he's evil and would try to steal me from her--whatever that means. " Goku  
shrugged, his cheeks still stuffed with hoagie as they walked into the kitchen. Goku pointed to the kitchen table, " She  
even left me a buffet say I wouldn't get bored while she was at the TV shot today. "  
Gohan and Videl stared at the now half-empty buffet. Scraps from the eaten foods now covering the kitchen floor.  
" I'll never get over how much you guys eat. " Videl shook her head.  
" And this is just lunch. " Gohan whispered to her. Her eyes widened.  
" So? What do want to eat? I saved you guys some chicken and stuff. " Goku opened one of the pots' hatches to reveal  
fried chicken sizzling inside it.  
" WOW! IT LOOKS GREAT!! " Gohan grinned, grabbing a chicken leg.  
" How did she cook all this is so little time? " Videl asked.  
" That is something that Chi-Chi is good at! " Goku said happily, " In fact, that's helped her win us all this money!  
She cooked a 7 course meal in 30 minutes. Of course the judges said she could only enter ONE of the things she made; and she  
did; and WON! "  
" That's...amazing. " Videl gawked.  
" Yes, " Goku said, " She's very fast. "  
  
  
" This is taking FOREVER! " Chi-Chi glanced down at her watch.  
" Hey, it takes some time to get the stoves heated up and make sure the lighting and everything else is working  
properly ya know! " one of the workmen said, aggrivated.  
She looked at her watch again, " Ohhhhh, my poor little Go-chan. I hope Gohan and Videl came over to eat and check  
on him. I hate leaving him alone like this! And Goten's at Bulma's but even if I left him home too he wouldn't be mentally  
strong enough to save my baby from the EVIL CREATURE! Oh... "  
" We're on in 2, Mrs. S! " Larry called from across the room.  
" Alright! " she waved, then sighed, " You better not try anything stupid, Vegeta. Because if I come back and find  
my Go-chan is gone, you are going to experiance such raw pain that your parents will feel it! "  
  
  
" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "  
" I'll get it! " Goku said cheerfully as he headed for the front door.  
" Toussan wait! " Gohan shouted.  
Goku instantly stopped, " Hmm? " he looked over his shoulder at him.  
" Kaasan said you're not allowed to let anyone else in or out except us. " Gohan reminded him. Videl was finishing  
off a coke.  
" But she didn't say I wasn't allowed to just open the door. I don't have to let him/her in. " Goku said.  
Gohan sighed, " Hold on. " he said, walking past him and looking through the peephole in the front door to see a  
tall man in a long brown detective jacket, a darker brown hat, and a fake mustache. He seemed to have trouble keeping his  
balance, because he was swaying slightly back and forth, " I don't like it. " Gohan concluded.  
" Who is it? " Videl said.  
" I think it might actually be a REAL burglar this time. " Gohan said, uneasy.  
" Great! " Videl got up, " Let's get rid of him. "  
Goku opened the door a bit and sniffed the air outside, " That doesn't smell like a burglar to me, " he took another  
whiff, " It smells kinda like--Veggie. " he made a small smile at the figure, who gulped. Goku closed he door again. The  
figure pulled out a bottle of cologne and sprayed it all over himself to disquise any previous scent.  
" Don't tell me it's that short guy again, " Videl sighed, then perked up, " Hey, how did he survive that bomb  
explosion anyway? "  
" He's Vegeta, he can survive anything. " Gohan said flatly.  
" But we don't KNOW if it's really Veggie or not. " Goku said, then smiled, " He sure smelled like him though. "  
" Open the door Toussan, if it'll get him to leave. " Gohan said.  
" But Gohan, Chi-Chi said that I'm not allowed to let Veggie in. "  
" Even if he tries to get in; I'm sure the three of us together can take him. " Gohan nodded.  
" OH-KAY! " Goku grinned and flung open the door. The figure smiled in victory, " Why hel-lo little Veh---err--Mister  
stranger who I've never seen before in my life. "  
" Hello Ka---uhh--normal everyday neighborhood person. " the figure said through his large fake mustache. Goku  
couldn't help but giggle, " I am from the company who manufactures those BAKAYARO HEAT-SEEKING MISSLES which your wife has  
so PLESANTLY ordered. "  
" Hey are those stilts? " Goku pointed to the wooden sticks peeking out from beneath the trenchcoat.  
" Stilts? I don't see any stilts? "  
" Those, those things, coming down there. "  
The figure peered down to see the bare stilt endings. He gasped, then looked over his shoulder to see the boots he  
had fastened to the stilts laying on the front lawn, " Uhhh... " he turned back to Goku, " HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FEET  
IMPAIRED! Why I lost my feet in the, uhh, Muskrat Massacre of 1974! "  
" I've never heard of it. "  
" Yes, well, nobody ever remembers the Korean War either, but that existed, didn't it. " the figure stammered.  
" I guess... " Goku trailed off, " But what are you doing here? "  
" ...I forgot. " he said to himself.  
" You FORGOT?! " Goku cocked his head to the right.  
" Wait--WAIT! I'll get it, hold on...AH! I am here about those heat-seeking missles. " he said, determined.  
" I know, I was just waiting to see if you would get it. " Goku grinned at him. The figure narrowed its eyes and  
attempted to enter. Goku spread his arms out to block the door, " What's your name? " he said suspicously.  
" Name?! " the figure gawked, " Name..my name...uhhh, I'm Tad, A. Tad Crazy. "  
" You can say that again. " Videl sarcastically remarked from inside. Gohan chuckled at her.  
" Well, A. Tad Crazy, would you like to come in to check on our missle artillery? " Goku said as if he was reading  
the words off of a cue card, and doing a bad job of it.  
" Why yes Kaka--err, suburban resident, yes I would. " A. Tad Crazy entered the house, " Now if you'll just lead me  
to the Weapons Compound of your mansion I'll be sure to, *a-hem* make sure all things are working in proper order. "  
Goku looked over to Gohan for guidance. Gohan gave him a look saying 'go ahead, what harm could he do'. Goku nodded  
to his son, then turned back to Tad.  
" Oh-kay Mr. Crazy, since Gohan says it's oh-kay, then I guess it's oh-kay. " Goku said. A. Tad Crazy smiled,  
" Follow me, it's right up the stairs! "  
Crazy walked up to the stairs, then froze when he looked up to see 20 sets of stairs before him. He gulped, trying  
to figure out how his stilts would make it up that far. Goku paused halfway up and looked down at him.  
" Havin trouble? " Goku said, then pushed a button on the wall which magically transformed the stairs into  
escalators. Tad's jaw hung open in shock.  
::My house doesn't have THAT:: he pouted jealously, ::Hmmph, must be some new, right-off-the-market item:: he got  
onto the escalators and rode up to find Goku standing next to a giant door which read in bold letters, 'NO SAIYAJIN PRINCE'S  
BEYOND THIS POINT'.  
" Alright Mr. Crazy, let's go inside! " Goku said cheerfully. Tad grabbed him by the arm in fright.  
" NO! WAIT!--this door doesn't have a high-tech weapons-alarm device like your front door does...right? "  
" Of course not, why would we need an alarm for the alarm room, silly Veh--err, Crazy person. " Goku tapped the door  
as a monitor emanated from the steal door.  
" Please enter password and fingerprint identification. " the monitor said in a computerized voice.  
" Mary had a little lamb--chops for lunch. " Goku said, then pressed his fingers onto the monitor.  
" Password and fingerprint identification complete, welcome Son Goku. " the monitor disappeared just as quickly as  
the door opened to reveal a vast empire of workerless stations; all running by computer.  
" So, you know where to go from here? " Goku looked down at Tad, who gulped.  
" Uhh, maybe you could show me? "  
Goku's face fell, " I would, but I don't know where it is myself. "  
" Err, " ::curses!:: the figure mentally snapped his fingers in aggrivation, then noticed a label reading missles and  
below it sat a station with a monitor displaying the front lawn of the Son home. He smirked, then waited for Goku to wander  
off to the other side of the room. The figure dropped his stilts and ran over to the station. He hopped in the chair and  
tossed his fake mustache to the side also, " MWU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " he laughed maniacally, " Thank you for your assistance,  
KAKARROT! " Goku's eyes widened as he whipped around to see Crazy slam his hand onto one of the buttons, instantly shutting  
the steel door.  
" AHH! " Goku shrieked, " Hey! " he shouted at the figure, " What do you think you're doing! "  
" Oh, just making a few 'adjustments' to Chi's little missle-machine here. " Mr. Crazy snickered. Goku stomped over  
to him and ripped the hat off his head, exposing his tall, spiky black hair.  
" HA! " he pointed at him. Vegeta looked up to see his hat now gone, " Bad VEGGIE! " Goku repremanded, " You better  
stop what you're doing right now or I'll...I'll stop you myself! " he threated the prince, although his tone of voice wasn't  
nearly as threatening as he intended.  
" Here Kakarrot, have a candy bar. " Vegeta pulled a Hershey's bar out of his trench-coat's pocket & handed it to him  
" Oooh, candy! " Goku took the bar and sat over in the corner as he carefully unwrapped it, then chucked it down  
his throat. He sighed contently while Vegeta continued his work at the station.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " the ouji chuckled as he pulled up a screen with his name labeled on it. He backspaced and typed in  
Chi-Chi's name in its place.  
" Veggie what are you laughing about? " Goku said, his now-chocolate-covered fingers in his mouth, " And why is  
Chi-chan's name on the screen? "  
" Oh, no reason. " Vegeta answered casually, " Let's just say a certain devil onna is going to get a taste of her  
own medicine on her way in. "  
" ... " Goku thought for a second, then gasped, " VEGGIE! YOU CHANGED THE MACHINE SO IT'LL FIRE AT CHI-CHI INSTEAD  
OF YOU! DIDN'T YOU! "  
" Me? " the ouji looked up at him innocently.  
" Yes you! "  
" ...maybe. " he shrugged.  
" Errr, VEH-GEE!!! " Goku stomped his foot, " THAT'S BAD! "  
The ouji's bottom lip wobbled helplessly as Goku felt him about to swing into drama-mode, " Uhhh, Veggie, I really  
don't think--- "  
" OH KAKARROTTO-CHAN IT WAS HORRIBLE! " Vegeta exclaimed, " All I did was take one little-tiny-step onto your  
front lawn to pick some flowers for you when all of a sudden 18 MILLON ATOMIC BOMBS APPEARED OUT OF _NOWHERE_; all aimed at  
my short yet royal body. I was cornered--no--SURROUNDED when all of a sudden I heard that laugh, "neh-heh-heh". The laugh of  
PURE WICKEDNESS! WITCH WICKEDNESS!!! "  
" You mean like on the Wizard of Oz? " Goku raised an eyebrow.  
Vegeta stared at him blankly, " Uh, yeah, think whatever you want...now where was I? Oh yes, that LAUGH. I knew that  
somewhere inside this fortress of PAIN and MISERY had to lurk the EVIL WITCH OF ALL OF WITCHLEENESS-- "  
" Chi-Chi? " Goku looked at him skeptically.  
" HA! That's just what she WANTS you to think, but she's evil, pure evil. Why else do you think she wanted to marry  
you the first time she met you, she wanted to use your superhuman powers to aid her in CONTROLING THE UNIVERSE! "  
Goku rolled his eyes, " Oh Veggie she is NOT evil....and how did you know she wanted to get married the first time  
I met her? "  
" Actually...I didn't. That was just something I made up to coat my little story with. " Vegeta said truthfully,  
" BUT THE REST OF IT IS THE TRUTH! "  
" Vegeta you have never picked FLOWERS in your entire life. " Goku said flatly. The ouji thought back to his tale.  
" Flowers? I said that? "  
" ... "  
" Of course I said that, and it was true! "  
" No it isn't! You snuck onto the lawn dressed as a bush! " Videl's voice came from outside the door.  
" Hey! Gohan and Videl found us! HI GUYS WE'RE IN HERE! " Goku called out to them. Vegeta quickly slapped his hand  
overtop of Goku's mouth.  
" Don't listen to him Toussan! Videl's right! He was trying to sneak in! " Gohan said.  
" TRY? I did it. " Vegeta said, slightly confused.  
" HOW DO WE GET INSIDE! " Gohan asked him.  
" You can't! It's only programmed to let me and Chi-Chi in and out! " Goku yelled back.  
Vegeta smirked, " Perfect. "  
" Well, can't you get out?! "  
" Veggie screwed up the control panels! " he shouted, " I don't know what he did but he messed it up big time! "  
" "messed it up"? Personally I think I made it even better. " Vegeta smirked, only to recieve several death-glares  
from Goku.  
" HOW IS PLOTTING TO USE CHI-CHAN'S WEAPONS TO BLOW HER UP MAKING IT BETTER!! " Goku screamed in fury at the ouji,  
who stared at him for a second, shocked.  
" ...Kakay? " he squeaked out, frightened.  
" DON'T WORRY TOUSSAN! WE'RE COMING! " Gohan backed up, then ran full-speed to ram though the door.  
" *BONK*! "  
Both saiyajins turned to see Gohan's imprint now on the door.  
" Wow, that's a, that's a pretty thick door...yup... " Gohan moaned as the others sweatdropped. Videl helped pull him  
out of the door, " Ohhh, what is that thing MADE of! " Gohan rubbed his now sore face.  
" Some kinda special top-secret FBI metal. " Goku answered, " Chi-Chi bought it off Ebay. It's supposed to be  
inpenetable! "  
" You mean impenetrable. " Vegeta corrected him.  
" Thanks Veggie. "  
" Nevermind that! " the ouji snapped, " Kakarrot, what would you say if I were to tell you that I have learned  
a trick that only YOU can perform? "  
" Wow! Veggie learned how to use chopsticks with his toes now TOO? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" ...NO THAT'S NOT IT--and why would you want to eat food with your toes?! "  
" To increase productivity of how much food enters my mouth at one time. "  
" ....interesting, but no. " Vegeta cleared his throat, " I have perfected your TELEPORTION TECHNIQUE!!! "  
" Oh no. " Gohan groaned, " Wait'll Kaasan hears THIS. She'll go crazy! "  
" But if you know how to teleport then why didn't you just use THAT to get in my house instead of all your little  
spy equipment? " Goku asked, confused.  
" In order to teleport to a certain place you must have a clear picture of where you are going--having only been in  
this house one other time it obviously didn't give me a good enough source to just pop in on you. Heck if I had tried to  
teleport in I could have ended up in Zimbabwe or Nebraska or someplace like that. " he explained, " But if I've been in one  
place for a while, like here, for example... " Goku watched as the ouji teleported himself back and across to different  
corners of the room, then finished and bowed to his audiance, " TA DA! "  
" ... "  
" CLAP WHY DON'T YOU!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" *clap*clap*clap* " Goku clapped nervously.  
" And now, for my next feat of unrivaled amazingly amazelyness, I will need a VOLUNTEER. " Vegeta's eyes narrowed as  
if scheming.  
Goku looked around the empty room curiously, then paused and pointed to himself, still staring at Vegeta blankly. The  
ouji nodded.  
" Well, it looks like we have one now. " Vegeta cracked his knuckles and walked over towards Goku. He grabbed the  
bigger saiyajin by the cuff on around his wrist, " Ready? " Vegeta prepared to teleport.  
" WAIT! VEGGIE WHERE ARE WE GOING?! " Goku screamed, panicky.  
" Oh, you'll see. " the prince replied casually, then teleported them out of the room.  
" TOUSSAN? TOUSSAN!!! " Gohan pounded on the door, then went SSJ2 and motioned to Videl to back away from the door.  
He landed a punch that broke a hole in the giant steel door and grabbed the lever from inside to open it, only to find the  
room was now empty. He sweatdropped, " This can't be good... "  
  
  
  
" AAAAAAAND--break! " the director said. Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief.  
Larry P. Money ran over to her. " Mrs. S, phone for you. " he handed the portable phone to her.  
" Who is it? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Your son; says it's important. " Larry said.  
Chi-Chi held the phone to her ear, " Hello? "  
" Kaasan? " the voice on the phone spoke meekly, wishing he didn't have to be the one to relay the information.  
" Gohan what's wrong? Is everything oh-kay? " she said, conserned.  
" Oh, Videl and I are fine, Mom, " Gohan said nervously.  
" What about Goku? "  
" Who? " he squeaked out.  
" ...oh-kay, what happened. " she said flatly, " He didn't get himself caught in the washing machine again, did he? "  
" How I wish it was that simple. " Gohan murmured to himself, then went back to Chi-Chi, " Actually, no. "  
Chi-Chi glared into the phone, " You didn't let HIM in, did you? "  
" Him? Him who? "  
" You know, that short little EVIL INCARNATE ouji who I specifically told you to NOT let into our household. "  
" Who? "  
" Oh my God you let him in the house, didn't you, Gohan. " Chi-Chi felt a migraine coming on.  
" Well, we thought we could all take him down if he tried something, Ma. I mean, between Toussan and Videl and I... "  
Gohan trailed off, " Besides he was wearing a really cheesy spy gettup and I thought we would be able to--- "  
" Where is he. " Chi-Chi said in a dead-serious voice.  
" He WAS in the security control room with Toussan-- "  
" YOU LET HIM IN MY CONTROL ROOM!? " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" AHH! I don't think he did anything to your machines, really! " Gohan pleaded with her.  
" Well then get him out. " Chi-Chi said, " The sooner the better. "  
" He is out. "  
" Oh? Good! " Chi-Chi's expression turned to one of relief, " Is he tied up or do you have Goku holding him back? "  
" I...don't know. "  
" ? " Chi-Chi blinked, " What do you mean you "don't know"? "  
" You see, Kaasan, Vegeta--he--uh, you know that instant transmission--teleporting techinque Toussan knows? "  
" Yes, the disappear/reappear thing of his.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! "  
Gohan pulled away from the phone as a bloodcurtling scream echoed from the telephone, " Uhh, Kaasan? "  
Chi-Chi dropped the phone to the floor, as pale as a ghost. One of the workers quickly grabbed the phone and handed  
it back to her, " Veh--he--learned how to TELEPORT? " she choked out in shock, " Ohhhh, my whole artilary is now useless! "  
she sobbed, " Gohan, put Goku on the phone, I need to talk to him. "  
" I can't do that Kaasan. "  
" WHY NOT! "  
" ...uh, well, when Vegeta teleported himself out of the control room, he, well, he took Toussan with him! " Gohan  
cringed.  
" ...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!! WHERE-ARE-THEY! WHERE-DID-HE-TAKE  
-MY-GO-CHAN!! "  
Gohan sighed, " I told you already, Kaasan, I don't know. And I don't think Toussan does either because last I heard  
he sounded just as frightened as you do now. "  
Chi-Chi put her hand infront of her mouth with fear, ::Oh NO! My poor little Go-chan! Alone and scared while that  
evil little ouji plots to undermine all that I know and love:: " WELL THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'M GOING TO PUT A STOP TO  
THIS RIGHT NOW! " she shouted, determined, " DON'T WORRY MY GO-CHAN! WHEREVER THAT CREATURE HAS TAKEN YOU BE STRONG! DO NOT  
LET HIM USE YOU FOR HIS EVIL PLOT! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THAT! I KNOW YOU ARE!....oh boy, you AREN'T that smart ARE you? " she  
began to get worried again, " I'm coming baby-- "  
" Mrs. S! We're on again in 5! " one of the workers said.  
" But--but-- " Chi-Chi glanced nervously between the exit and her set. She grabbed the phone off the floor, " Gohan,  
I need you and Videl to go find Goku before that short little monster pulls him to the dark side. "  
" You mean like in Star Wars? "  
" ...just find him, thrash Vegeta, bring Goku home and keep him there until I get back from doing the show. " she  
groaned.  
" But don't you wanna help us look for them? "  
" I... " Chi-Chi felt her eyes water. She swallowed, " Yes Gohan, I do want to go help look for him, but the show-- "  
" --can't you miss it for one day! " Gohan exclaimed, worried.  
" I can't Gohan, the money, remember? " she said in a half-dead voice.  
Gohan sighed, depressed, " No wonder Vegeta got away with what he did, you were to busy to stop him. " he hung up.  
Chi-Chi dropped the phone and sobbed, " I'm sorry Gohan, I wish there was something I could do... "  
  
  
  
" Can I open my eyes now? " Goku said nervous of what he might find and exactly where Vegeta had taken him.  
The ouji was almost giddy with excitement, " Yes! Open them now! "  
Goku gulped, then took his hands off his eyes to discover they were now standing on the ground floor of the biggest  
toystore Goku had ever seen, " TOYS!!! " he squealed, then dove into a pile of stuffed animals, " WHEEE! OH VEGGIE LOOKIT ALL  
THE TOYS THIS IS AMAZING! IT'S COLLOSSAL! IT'S--IT'S---really really pretty! "  
Vegeta smirked in victory, " I _KNEW_ you'd love it. We just had it added to Capsule Corp, well, _I_ just had it  
added to Capsule Corp. Onna doesn't know about it yet..... " he trailed off, then smiled, " And the best part of it is you  
can have whatever you want because it's all already been paid for! "  
" WOW! Thanks little buddy this is great! " Goku said as he swam through the mounds of stuffed toys, then paused and  
sniffled, " You know what would make this the best day ever? If Plushie was here...I miss my little-- "  
Vegeta held up the stuffed noseless button-eyed Veggie-plush infront of Goku.  
" --PLU-CHAN!!! " Goku flew out of the pile and snagged Plushie, " OH PLUSHIE I MISSED YOU SO I PROMISE I'LL NEVER  
LEAVE YOU IN THE TOYSTORE EVER AGAIN! " he squeezed the plush-toy, " Thank you Veggie---greatest most wonderful little buddy  
in all of little buddy-dom who was sweet enough to re-unite me with my little Plu-chan and introduce me to a WHOLE TOYSTORE  
OF NEW 'FRIENDS'!! " Goku turned towards the store in general, " Oh Veggie, I'm so pleased, I think I could faint... "  
" Yes, I brought you a straight-jacket incase you happened to fall unconsious from the pure and utter joy of the  
situation. "  
" Straight-jacket? " Goku looked at him oddly.  
" Uhh--I meant stretcher, yes, a stretcher incase you happened to fall unconsious from my blow to your head--err--I  
mean from your happiness, yes. "  
" ... " Goku stared at Vegeta suspicously for a second, then grinned, " Alright Veggie! Way to go! " he gave him a  
thumbs-up.  
Vegeta smirked, " Yes, and what a way to go it shall be. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:57 PM 3/30/2002  
END OF PART 3  
Goku: (gasps) Veggie's up to something! (shouting to story) Run me! Run away!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) He can't hear you Son-San.  
Goku: Oh. Why not?  
Chuquita: Well, up there's the story and down here is the Corner and...wow, I never really thought about that Son-San. Does  
that put us on a whole different plane than the storyline or has the story occcured already and we're just replaying it for  
the audiance now or what?  
Goku: ....I...don't...know...(eyes widen in shock)  
Chuquita: Actually, it's kinda like Mystery Science Theater, only without any comments made during the story (to audiance)  
Son & I can watch the action going on on those little monitors hanging from the ceiling.  
Goku: Well yeah, but I don't remember any of the stuff in the story happening to me. How can I be doing all that when I'm  
down here watching me do all that for the first time???  
Chuquita: (pauses) That...I don't know.  
Veggie-Pillow: *A-hem* [tapping it's pillow end/foot]  
Chuquita: (flatly) Whadda you want?  
Veggie-Pillow: (snorts)  
Goku: I think little Veggie wants to be changed back now Chu.  
Chuquita: (as if it's completely obvious) I can SEE that!  
Goku: (smiles) Can we change him back now?  
Chuquita: Ya think he's learned his lesson?  
Goku: What lesson?  
Chuquita: ....I forgot. [flips through Part 2] Let's see here....oh yeah! He didn't get me a birthday present and was rude  
and mean towards us.  
Goku: Again?  
Chuquita: Frankly I also forgot I was even celebrating my birthday in this fic; (to Son) See what happens when you write  
too much? You forget what you wrote in the first place! [turns to Veggie and zaps him back to his old self] There you  
go 'little buddy'.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) It's about time!  
Chuquita: HEY! [raises her finger] You don't want me to zap you into another household object, DO YOU!  
Vegeta: (sighs) No. (perks up) Hey, didn't you say when I was still a pillow that I can CONTROL the next story's Corner?  
Chuquita: You mean 'host', not 'CONTROL'.  
Vegeta: (stares at her like she's speaking jibberish)  
Chuquita: (groans) I swear I don't know why I bother.  
Goku: (cheerfully) Because you love us!  
Vegeta: (smirks) That she does.  
Chuquita: OH SHUT UP!  
[both saiyajins grin]  
Goku: (to audiance) We'll see you all in the final conclusion of Bam!; Part 4. Due out next week!  
Vegeta: (snickers) Cya later bakayaros! 


	4. Goku's new playroom; life with Vegeta; C...

5:03 PM 3/31/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Patrick: Hey, who's first words were 'may I take your order'?  
Spongebob: Mine were.  
Patrick: And who made a life-sized spatula out of tooth-picks in wood-shop?  
Spongebob: I did.  
Patrick: And who's the--err...uh....who's a big yellow cube with holes?  
Spongebob: I am!  
Patrick: Who's ready?  
Spongebob: I'M READY!!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Welcome to the conclusion of Bam! Part 4. What evil scheme is Veggie scheming? Will Son-Kun get out alive? Will  
Chi-Chi finally figure out a way to balance her love of money and her love for Goku? How does this story end? I know, in  
fact I've known the end since I started the beginning, but you'll have to read it in order to find out. [glances over at  
Veggie, who is now wearing a crown, cape, and holding a scepter several inches taller than he is] (flatly) What are you up  
to?  
Vegeta: (smirks) I am merely preparing for my role as HOST of the next story.  
Chuquita: But this one's not over yet.  
Vegeta: I know, that's why I'm preparing.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (smiles) I think Veggie looks cute in his little King outfit.  
Vegeta: (glares) It is NOT cute!  
Goku: (giggles) Is too.  
Vegeta: Is not!  
Goku: Chu-sama, what do you think?  
Chuquita: I think he looks stupid.  
Vegeta: (smirks) See that Kakarrot, Chu agrees with---HEY!! (growls at Chu) I _AM_ a prince you know. I COULD sick the  
royal guards out on you!  
Chuquita: (sarcastically) If you still HAD any, that is.  
Vegeta: (freezes, then pouts) But I dooooooon't...ohhh. [turns to Goku next to him and thinks for a moment] Hmm? (grins)  
[pulls a badge out of his pocket & slaps it on Goku's gi] There. Kakarrot is now a royal guard.  
Goku: (eyes widen w/excitement) Wow...really? (grins down at the badge)  
Vegeta: Yes, now ATTACK! [points to Chu]  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: [still admiring his badge] Gosh it's pretty. I look good in silver, what do you think Veggie?  
[Chu & Veggie sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Well, congratulations.  
Vegeta: (groans and slams his head down on the desk) Ugh...  
Chuquita: Hard having only one person left to rule over, isn't it?  
Vegeta: (sighs) You have no idea. Unfortunately the whole title of 'Prince of the Saiyajins' is null and void if there is no  
land and/or saiyajins to be in charge of.  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) So, Son-San counts as 'land' too?  
Vegeta: (mumbles) Yeah, I guess he does.  
Chuquita: No wonder you wouldn't want him getting knocked off, that wouldn't make you a prince anymore would it?  
Vegeta: Nope, I'd just be a plain 'ol saiyajin. You can't have a society with only one person.  
Goku: [w/the badge now on his forehead] (giggling) Hey Veggie lookit me! I'm (deep booming voice) STICKER MAN. (normal voice)  
Hee-hee-hee!  
Vegeta: (moans in defeat)  
Chuquita: Well, it's better than nothing, right?  
Vegeta: [Son bear-hugs him] OOUFFA! (sweatdrops) That all depends on how you look at it.  
Goku: HEE! (sing-song voice) Veh-gee Veh-gee Veh-GEE! (eagerly) I promise I'll be a good guard Veggie, I promise!....so, what  
do I guard first?  
Vegeta: (skeptically) How about the door?  
Goku: You got it Veggie! (salutes him, then zips off)  
Chuquita: Onto Part 4!  
Vegeta: Yes.  
  
  
Summary: Sick of being broke, Chi-Chi enters a cooking contest--and wins! Now she's been given her own cooking show, not  
to mention loads of cash to go with it. But now her job is taking away the time she spends with Goku and the others and  
giving him more alone time then he cares to have. How will she choose between her dream job w/millions of dollars and her  
family? And how will she keep Vegeta from stealing Goku if she's not there to stop him?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" So? Feelin sleepy yet? " Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku swinging on the monkey bars inside the gigantic toy  
store.  
" Nope! " Goku answered cheerfully. The ouji sweatdropped.  
::He's been at it for nearly 4 hours now! How long can that baka play before tiring himself out!:: Vegeta  
frustratedly looked at his watch, " Not even just a little bit? "  
" Nuh-uh. " the bigger saiyajin laughed, then hopped off the monkey bars and onto a large ladder that led 3 stories  
up to the top of a long swirling slide.  
" Hmm, I may have to knock him unconsious after all. "  
" WHAT'S THAT VEGGIE? " Goku called down to him from the top of the slide.  
" Uhh--nothing. NOTHING KAKARROT! "  
" Oh, oh-kay Veggie. " Goku grinned, then took a walloping leap onto the slide, " WOOOOO!!!! " he hooted as he  
sped down the slide fast enough to become nearly invisible to the naked eye. Vegeta gawked at the now seemingly empty slide  
and walked infront of the slide's end. He scratched his head, then suddenly felt himself fly backward several feet and then  
onto the ground.  
" Uhhhhhh... " he groaned, slowly opening his eyes only to see another over-excited pair of eyes staring back at him,  
" AHH!! " he shrieked, floundering about and trying to get the figure off of him.  
" Who's the funnist little buddy around? VEGGIE IS! " Goku cheered, sitting ontop of the ticked off prince, " I  
can't believe I forgot how much fun it is playing with Veggie. " he clasped his hands together and stared off into space,  
big sparkily eyes.  
" ERRRRR...RRRRRrrrRRRRrr... " Vegeta tried desperately to surpress his anger, ::Keep calm Vegeta, remember,  
angry Kakarrot = maidless ouji. Angry Kakarrot = angry Chi-Chi = dead ouji!:: he gulped. Vegeta then looked up at the large  
saiyajin sitting ontop of and practically squashing him. Goku was staring back down at the prince, grinning stupidly.  
" Rrrrrrr... " Goku mock-growled back at him, then burst into giggles. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrot, normally when someone gives you something, say, an entire buildingfull of toys, wouldn't you say that  
person should expect something in return? " Vegeta said calmly.  
" Oh yeah! " Goku extended his hand out and shook the ouji's hand, " Thank you Veggie! "  
" ...AARG! " Vegeta lept to his feet, knocking Goku to the floor, " NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU-- " he froze when  
he noticed Goku's eyes now beginning to fill with tears. Vegeta noticed the bigger saiyajin was now reaching for the cell  
phone in his gi's back pocket, " --you--you kind and understanding person who would never call Chi-Chi and tell her where  
you are. "  
" ...and? "  
" And you're nice and, umm a good person, a dim-bulb, and, uhhh, " Vegeta could feel the sweat drip down his forehead  
as he nervously watched Goku's finger dangle above the speed-dial button.  
" Am I pretty? " Goku smiled impishly as he held the phone in his hands, ready to hit the button at any moment.  
" WHAT?! " the ouji gawked, then bit his lip, frustrated.  
" Am I? "  
" Urg...yes, Kakarrot, you're pretty. " Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily.  
" Awww, Veggie thinks I'm pretty----HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " Goku laughed, then yelped as Vegeta pulled him down  
by the collar.  
" Kakarrot, LISTEN. " he ordered, stiffling Goku's laugher to a couple chuckles, " Now Kakarrot, I have just given  
you an entire store of playthings, tell me, does this make you happy? "  
" Mmm-hmm, very happy. " Goku smiled.  
" Is there anything else I could give you that you don't have yet? "  
" Hmm... " Goku thought, " Food? "  
Vegeta kicked open the door next to him to reveal a 7 foot tall refriderator filled with treats, " It refills itself  
every 24 hours. "  
Goku stared at the fridge, gape-mouthed, " .... "  
" Anything else? "  
" Fish? "  
The ouji stepped on a large red button on the floor to expose a large lake teaming with fish, " It leads out to the  
river you normally fish in. " he smirked, " Anything else? "  
" ... " Goku shook his head no, amazed at the lake.  
" Has the EVIL DEMON WITCH used any of her money to supply you with anything like THIS, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked  
menacingly.  
" No Veggie, she hasn't. " Goku murmured as he tried to take it all in.  
" Now wouldn't it be much more 'fun' to stay with your 'little buddy Veggie' then that mean ol' witch who leaves you  
all by your lonesome for FIVE STRAIGHT HOURS every day? " he teased, rubbing his hands together.  
" Well, Chi-chan doesn't work on Sundays, well, only in the mornings, but.... " Goku trailed off, uncertain.  
" Wouldn't you rather live HERE where you can have all this neat stuff and your very own lake and lots and lots of  
food and all the toys you've ever wanted? I'm sure it must be horrible being by yourself with nothing to do for so long. "  
Vegeta explained, " Hoping against hope that 'Chi-chan' will be back any minute now, and yet wondering if she's even coming  
back at all? "  
Goku sniffled, " Nuh-uh. Chi-chan always comes back! She's a good person and she takes VERY good care of me. "  
" WHEN she's home. " Vegeta shrugged it off, then snickered, " But I'm ALWAYS home, Kakarrot. And I'm sure I could  
handle such a simple-minded bakayaro as yourself MUCH BETTER than SHE ever could. "  
" Well... " Goku looked around the room, suddenly feeling very tempted, " I dunno.... "  
" Then why don't you take some time and think it over, hmm? " Vegeta clicked a button on a nearby remote as a TV  
screen even bigger than the one back at Goku's mansion flashed on, " This television gets every channel ever known to man,  
and then some. " he handed the remote to Goku, then yawned & layed down on a nearby beanbag sofa, " And I promise I won't  
leave you until you make your decision, unlike that stupid onna who would leave you alone at a moment's notice, oh-kay? "  
Goku stared at the remote, " Oh-kay Veggie. "  
  
  
" Veggie? Veggie? " Goku whispered, poking the sleeping prince. Vegeta lazily opened his eyes to see Goku standing  
over him, " Veggie, I, think I've made up my mind little Veggie. "  
" You have?....YOU HAVE! " Vegeta bolted to attention, " So, " he tried his best to re-attain his calm, sneaky  
attitude, " What have you decided to do, Kakarrot? "  
" I....I've decided to stay here, if that's alright with you. " Goku said in a hushed voice, staring at the floor.  
" ... " Vegeta looked at him for a second, then leaped into the air, " WA-HOO! I WIN! CHI-CHI DO YOU HEAR THAT? I  
WIN! MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE I WIN! WOOOOO!! " he shouted excitedly, then froze to see Goku now staring at him, looking  
disturbed at the sight, " Uh... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Yes, well. " he dropped back down to the floor, " Good to have you  
abored. " he nodded to Goku, " Now if you'll excuse me for a moment I have to make a personal call. " he proudly marched out  
of the room, then zipped back inside & squeezed Goku, " MINE!!! " he squealed, then zipped back out of the room again.  
Goku stared at the empty door, utterly confused, " "mine"??? "  
  
  
" Hello, operator, would you please connect me with the number for Foodnetwork. " Vegeta smirked as he leaned against  
the wall in the kitchen, the phone up to his ear. He was full of such triumph that he was actually being polite to the  
operator on the phone.  
" You ARE Mr. Vegeta Oujisama, aren't you? " the puzzled operator asked as she searched for the number.  
" Of course I am, who did you think it was? " the ouji replied pleasantly, giggling a bit as he couldn't help but  
grin widely.  
The operator blinked, " Oh, really? Well, it's nice talking to you for a change Mr. Oujisama. I'll connect you now. "  
Vegeta stood there, waiting for a couple minutes until the phone began to ring. A familiar voice answered the phone.  
" Hello? "  
" Chi-Chi. " Vegeta said evilly.  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " YOU! " she snarled, " WHERE ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GOKU! DON'T YOU DARE HURT  
HIM OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HIDE YOU LITTLE--- "  
" --I won. " he said smoothly, interupting her.  
" Huh? "  
" I won. Kakarrotto is mine now. " Vegeta said in utter confidence, " You really shouldn't have left him alone for  
so long, you know. That was really the fatal flaw that caused this upset in my favor. "  
" No... " Chi-Chi said in shock, then growled, " NO! HE WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU! I KNOW MY GOKU AND HE SAID THAT HE  
WOULDN'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! " she screamed, enraged.  
" You should see him in that cozy little room I've given him. He looks so happy in there. In fact he's watching TV  
right now; one of the channels that _I_ have that _YOU_ don't. Hahaha. " Vegeta chuckled lightly.  
" ERRRRRR, I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!! I'LL SUE YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU TO COURT ON CUSTODY CHARGES! "  
" Ha, Onna is in charge of Capsule Corp, remember? We practically OWN the courts. " Vegeta said.  
" THEN I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU TO A PULP MYSELF!! "  
" Oh, really? That's great...oh, wait, you don't know where I am, do you? Then you'll just have to track my ki down..  
...no, wait, you don't know how to do THAT either! " Vegeta mocked her.  
" I bet you're at home aren't you? You're standing in that kitchen of yours right now, aren't you? " she sneered.  
" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened. He quickly glanced around him, " Uh....maybe. "  
" Oh come on, I can practically SMELL you over the phone. "  
Vegeta selfconsiously took a whiff of his armpits.  
" Besides, the operator already told me where your call originated from. " Chi-Chi said.  
" So what? Even if you DID get over here you couldn't lay a finger on me. " Vegeta scoffed, " I'm so much stronger  
than you I could destroy you with a flick of the wrist. "  
" Sure you could sport. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically.  
" But that doesn't really matter, seeing as I've already beaten you in the one battle that matters the most. AND I  
bet Kakarrot would even back me up if you tried to fight me. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" Chi-chan's on the phone? " Goku poked his head around the corner of the room, sniffling, " Veggie I wanna talk to  
Chi-chan. "  
" ACK! What are you doing out here! You're supposed to be watching TV! " Vegeta gawked.  
" I heard Chi-chan yelling. You're not saying bad things to her are you? " Goku narrowed his eyes.  
" What do you care! You decided to stay here anyway! "  
" Only when Chi-chan's at work. I still want her to pick me up when she's done. " Goku pouted, " Now lemmie talk to  
her! " he made a grab for the phone, only to have Vegeta pull it away.  
" NO! " Vegeta shrieked, " You, you don't want to talk to her, besides, she said that, uh, she said that she doesn't  
love you anymore and you're stupid and smelly--oh, and to wish you luck as my new servant-boy! " he said cheerfully.  
Goku sniffled, " Chi-Chi doesn't love me anymore?....'servant-boy'? HEY! VEGETA YOU'RE LIEING NOW GIVE ME THE PHONE!"  
he snatched the phone out of Vegeta's hand and held it to his ear, " Chi-chan? "  
" GOKU! " the voice on the other end said, relieved.  
" You don't really hate me, do you Chi-chan? " he said in a small voice.  
" Did HE tell you that? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Uh-huh. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Veggie tricked me again, didn't he Chi-chan. " Goku said, embarassed.  
" Yes, Goku, yes he did. " Chi-Chi replied, " Would you like me to come over and help you whoop him? "  
" NO! I'M NOT HURTING VEGGIE! " Goku gasped, " I would never hurt Veggie. Just like I would never hurt you! "  
" HA! " Vegeta shouted into the phone, " I WIN! "  
" Win what? " Goku looked at him, confused.  
" Kakay. "  
" ....! " Goku's jaw hung open, " WHAT?! YOU MEAN THIS IS ALL JUST ANOTHER VEGGIE VS CHI-CHAN CONTEST OVER WHO _I_  
BELONG TO! " he said, flabbergasted, " WELL I DON'T BELONG TO ANYBODY! How horrible! Like I'm a pet or something! "  
Vegeta chuckled nervously as he kicked the blue collar and leash behind the refridgerator.  
" You're both big meanies! I'm going to my room and I'm not coming back out until _I_ say so! " he said, stomping off  
and leaving the phone hanging on its cord behind him.  
" Goku? " Chi-Chi said, worried.  
" Ha! He went to the room that _I_ made for him, not the one YOU made for him! I win again! " Vegeta cheered into  
the phone.  
" Actually, Vegeta, I think we both lost. " Chi-Chi explained.  
" YOU lost, I however, won. He's still in MY house isn't he? He's locked himself in the room _I_ created. "  
" Yes, but he's mad at you AND me. "  
" Not for long. " the ouji smirked, " I have a PLAN in mind. "  
" Plan? " Chi-Chi squeaked out.  
" A plan of pure genius. A plan of such debonair and such PURE sneakiness it could only have come from _MY_ PURE EVIL  
mind. " Vegeta laughed.  
" So you ADMIT your evil-ness! " Chi-Chi pointed at the phone.  
" Maybe. Either way there's nothing you can do to stop me. You may not be able to get into a locked room, but I can.  
The same way I got inside it the first time. Teleportation. " Vegeta explained, " By the time you get in your little car and  
drive all the way out here I'll have Kakarrotto eating out of my hand. It's first come first served. I'm going to go in there  
and swerve Bakarrot's decision with the aid of a little thing I call 'brillant acting skills', one more thing that YOU don't  
have, as I have seen from your work on television. "  
" Don't you DARE mess with his emotions you evil little ouji! Because if you do-- "  
" --I will and you can't save him. Have a nice day. " Vegeta hung up.  
" OOH! VEGETA I OUTTA-- "  
" *beeeeeee....* "  
Chi-Chi stared at the phone, worried, " Vegeta? VEGETA YOU PICK UP THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW!....I've got to get out of  
here. "  
  
  
Vegeta stood infront of the door to the large toystore/playroom Goku had locked himself in, fully confident in  
himself. He grabbed a candy bar and plunked it in his pocket as a backup. The ouji turned to the mirror on his right and  
put on his best 'devistated' face, " I'm SO SORRY. " he practiced in front of the mirror, " I'm so SORRY. I'm sooOOOoooo  
sorry. " he narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin, " Hmm. " he coughed once, " I'M so sorry. Perfect. " he smirked, then  
turned back to the door, " And the Oscar goes to---*fake-gasp*--THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI for his utterly  
phenomenal performance in "Tricking Kakarrot". Heh-heh-heh. " he snickered, then teleported inside.  
" *fake-sniffle*, oh Kakarrotto-chan? " the ouji sobbed as he over-dramatically wandered into the room, then froze  
to see the room empty, " Kakarrot??? " Vegeta glanced around the room, then noticed a lump on one of the beanbag chairs  
covered by a large blanket. A knowing smirk crossed his face as he bent down to the beanbag and lifted the blanket slightly  
to see a pair of tear-filled eyes staring back at him, " Hello little Kaka-chan? " he tried to say as friendly as possible.  
Goku grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it back over his face and started to cry again, ::Perfect:: Vegeta thought  
to himself, " What's wrong Kakay? Why are you crying? " the ouji asked softly.  
" 'cuz nobody loves me anymore. " Goku sniffled from underneath the blanket.  
" That's not true. I love you. " Vegeta spat out, then yelped to see the bigger saiyajin was now peering out at him  
from under the blanket w/big sparkily eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
" Really little Veggie? " Goku made a small smile.  
" Gah-- " Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Uhh, I, of course I do. " he shook his head trying to reduce the flush,  
" You're my 'big buddy', right? "  
" Mmm. " the bigger saiyajin smiled warmly, " Thank you Veggie, it's nice to see you being nice to me. "  
" ...huh? " Vegeta stared at him blankly.  
" Silly Veggie! " Goku cocked his head, grinning, then paused, " You're not trying to use me again are you? "  
" No, Kaka-chan, I promise I'll never trick you ever again. " Vegeta said, trying to act as honest and sincere as  
possible; his fingers crossed behind his back.  
" Aww, wow Veggie that's really sweet of you! " Goku reached out from under the blanket to hug the ouji, who backed  
up away from him.  
" Well, why don't you do something 'sweet' for me and get out from under those covers so we can go watch some TV? "  
Vegeta pointed at the television set behind him.  
" OH-KAY VEGGIE! " Goku hopped off the beanbag, the blanket still around him as he wandered infront of the TV & sat  
down. Vegeta sat down beside him and handed Goku the remote. The saiyajin grinned & turned the TV on, " I kinda like you  
nice, Veggie. "  
::If I have to sweet-talk Kakarrot any longer I think I'm going to hurl:: Vegeta made a mentally disqusted face, yet  
still managed to smile at the larger saiyajin next to him, ::But it got me my very own Kaka-servant so it's worth the price.  
I can't wait!::  
  
  
3 hours later...  
" HA! " Chi-Chi kicked the front door to Capsule Corp wide open, holding her bazooka over her shoulder, " I'VE GOT  
YOU NOW YOU EVIL CREATURE OF FILTH AND PESTILENCE! "  
" Please! Don't shoot! "  
Chi-Chi looked down to see Mirai Trunks on his knees.  
" Oh, sorry, wrong ouji. " she said, slightly embarassed, " Say, Mirai, have you seen THE EVIL ONE lately? "  
" Toussan? Oh, he's down the hall in that new giant toystore he's had attached to the building. " Mirai pointed to  
his right, " I haven't seen him all day. Boy is Kaasan gonna be mad when she gets back and finds out he's just spent 1.5 bil  
on a 'toystore'. "  
" Why thank you Mirai. " Chi-Chi nodded to him and walked towards the hall.  
" By the way, it's getting dark out, so keep the lights on, oh-kay? " Mirai called out after her.  
" Whatever, I'm only going to BE here for a moment. " Chi-Chi shrugged, then froze when she noticed a nearby door  
labeled 'Kakay's New Home' on it. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Obviously written by the hand of EVIL. " she shook her fist in the  
air, then knocked on the door. Recieving no response, she tried the handle and opened the door slightly. Chi-Chi crept inside  
and gasped at the amount of toys and games around her, " My God, when Vegeta wants to overdo something he REALLY overdoes  
it! " she said, impressed. Her eyes fell upon to figures sitting before a TV screen bigger than the new on she had just  
bought for the living room, " Goku? " she walked closer to the figures.  
" His NAME'S Kaka-chan. And can't you see he's sleeping? " the smaller of the figures boasted.  
" Ouji. "  
" Onna. "  
They acknowledged each other, a suspicous glare in their eyes.  
Vegeta patted the sleeping figure leaning against his shoulder and snoring softly, a blanket around its body, " Isn't  
he precious when he's asleep? " the ouji smirked at her.  
" Yes, he is. " Chi-Chi agreed, still deadlocked in their glare.  
" Like an angel. "  
" Angels aren't meant to serve people like you. "  
" ..*glare*.. "  
" ..*glare*.. "  
" Chi-chan. "  
Chi-Chi & Vegeta quickly turned to the source of the voice. Goku lazily opened his eyes and was smiling at Chi-Chi,  
" I knew you would come back for me. "  
" Of course I came back for you sweetie, I could never just leave you in the care of this CREATURE. " she motioned to  
Vegeta.  
" Veggie is NOT a creature, in fact he sat with me for almost 3 hours watchin TV until I fell asleep and he didn't  
leave for a single minute. Plus he promised he'd never trick me ever again! " Goku stated, then hugged the small ouji, who  
only smirked at Chi-Chi.  
" Oh that's a load of bull! He's tricking you NOW Goku! He'll do ANYTHING to get what he wants and what he wants is  
YOU for a SLAVE and he's trying to pull the wool over your eyes by buying you all these lavish presents! " Chi-Chi exclaimed,  
" Now let's go home and forget about all this. "  
" No. " Goku said. Vegeta glanced upward & smiled back at whatever graces had just smiled down upon him.  
" No? " Chi-Chi & Goku looked at each other uncertain and longingly at the same time, " Are you sure? "  
" I...::don't know::. " Goku watched for her reaction, " I think I wanna stay with Veggie for a while. What if I  
leave and you decide to go and blow him up? "  
" Now why would I do that?! " Chi-Chi said, leaning against her bazooka, " But...are you SURE that you really want  
to stay with, that thing over there? "  
Goku looked at Vegeta uneasily, then back at Chi-Chi with the same expression, " I...guess. "  
" ... "  
" Chi-chan? " Goku motioned for her to speak. She turned around and sluggishly made her way out of the room, then  
stopped in the doorway, her back towards them.  
" You may have won this battle, saiyajin no ouji, but you will not win the war. " she said solumnly, then left.  
Goku felt his eyes water again, " Chi-chan come back. " he said in small voice, reaching out for the door as if  
to grab her and pull her back inside.  
" Forget about her, Kaka-chan, " Vegeta smirked, standing up, " I'll go get you a muffin oh-kay? "  
Goku stared at the door sadly, " Oh-kay. "  
  
  
" What am I gonna do? " Chi-Chi sighed as she sat at her kitchen table. Her arms folded and her head resting on them  
on its side, " I can't just go back there and take Goku by force; he'll never forgive me and he'll see ME as the villain,  
which I'm NOT. And there's no way I can 'reason' with the stupid little ouji. I wish he had never come to this planet in the  
first place! All our lives would have so much better off if he hadn't. It's his fault Goku got killed--twice! It's his fault  
that Gohan's whole life had to be interupted because HE decided to send one of his 'sidekicks' here to 'wipe us out'. And for  
some reason Goku just doesn't see that. I'll never get him back until he realizes that he's being taken advantage of. " she  
sat back in her chair, " But Vegeta could probably keep up this little 'buddy' scenerio for at least another couple months,  
and who KNOWS what kind of brain-warping things he could do to my baby. Ohhh... "  
" Kaasan! I'm home! " Gohan said, coming inside, " We couldn't find Toussan or Vegeta; it got so late I had to take  
Videl back to her home. Did you find him? "  
" Hi Gohan, hi Kaasan! I'm back! " Goten said, grinning widely as he ran in behind Gohan; a paper party hat on his  
head and a balloon in one of his hands with streamers in the other, " Uncle Veggie threw me a birthday party! And it isn't  
even my birthday! " he said happily, " We had lotsa cake and I got a balloon! " he held up the bright red balloon.  
" You, found Vegeta? " Gohan looked at his little brother, shocked.  
" He's back at Capsule Corp, Gohan. " Chi-Chi said, depressed, " And so is your Toussan. "  
" WHAT?! " Gohan gawked.  
" That's funny, I didn't see Toussan there. " Goten pondered, then dropped his streamers on the kitchen table.  
" I was there and back already today. " Chi-Chi continued, " Apparently, Goku thinks I'm trying to kill his 'little  
buddy'. AND that creep ouji has already persuaded him to stay in this huge toy-filled room he's made for him. "  
" Well then we've got to break in there and stop him! " Gohan said, determined.  
" Sorry, I tried that already. Besides, I will not sink to Vegeta's level. Kidnapping Goku back is not going to solve  
this. Goku will only think I'm just as low as that stupid ouji. It is in part my fault for not looking after him properly. I  
was selfish, it was wrong, and I've decided that on tommorow's show I'm going to apologize for what I've done. If that  
doesn't get him back, then I'll throw in the towel. " she stared down at the table.  
" But Kaasan you can't just LET Vegeta keep Toussan! Who KNOWS what he'll do to him!! " Gohan exclaimed.  
Chi-Chi shivered in disqust, " I think I have a good idea of what kind of things he's GOING to do, but it's all going  
to be up to Goku on whether he gets to do them or not. "  
" Well, don't worry, Toussan's smart. " Gohan said, trying to cheer her up.  
" Those are two words I thought I'd never see in the same sentence. " she rolled her eyes, " Goku's more gullible  
than you think. "  
  
  
  
" Now why am I peeling these grapes again? " Goku asked as he stood infront of the beanbag chair Vegeta had chosen  
to lay down on.  
" It's, uh, it's good for your hands, keeps them from chafing. " Vegeta explained, " When you're done with them just  
drop them in here. " he pointed to his open mouth.  
" Well, oh-kay Veggie. " Goku said, then dropped the whole plate of grapes into the ouji's mouth, causing him to  
instantly sit up, choking.  
" ACK! Kaka...rro...*hack*...*hack*! " Vegeta desperately tried to open his airways again by smacking himself in the  
gut, " HELP!...*HACK*! "  
" AHH! Little Veggie's in danger! " Goku gasped, then grabbed him from behind, " I gotcha Veggie! I gotcha! " he  
shouted, then tugged as hard as he could, sending the grapes flying out of Vegeta's throat and straight towards the  
trampoline hanging on the wall.  
" *gasp* *gasp* " Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed, then turned to Goku, " YOU BIG FAT BAKAYARO! WHEN I SAID PUT  
THEM IN HERE WHEN YOU'RE DONE I MEANT ONE AT AT _TIME_! "  
" Uh--Veggie? " Goku noticed one of the grapes careening back at them.  
" NOT NOW! I'M BUSY YELLING AT YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! "  
" --yeah, but I can also see the grape that's-- "  
" I don't care! All I'm saying is-- "  
" --DUCK! "  
" Duck? " Vegeta blinked, then yelped as the grape slammed into the back of his head. Vegeta fell to the ground  
unconsious.  
  
  
  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Chi-Chi felt herself chuckle.  
" What's so funny? " Gohan looked at her, curious.  
" I have no idea. " she chuckled some more, " But whatever it was it must be hilarious. "  
" Hey, maybe it's a sign! Maybe this means we have a good chance of getting Toussan back! " Gohan pointed out,  
grinning.  
" Nonsense Gohan, I don't believe in 'signs'. " Chi-Chi shrugged it off, " Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get  
some sleep. Judgement Day's tommorow and after that my one window of opportunity gets shut forever. I'd hate to be tired  
during it. " she said, then walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.  
Gohan scratched his head, confused, " 'Judgement Day'? "  
  
  
  
" Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! " Goku could feel someone shaking him. He smiled.  
" Mornin Chi-chan. " he giggled, then turned his body over so his back was facing the person standing before the  
beanbag sofa.  
Vegeta tapped his foot angrily, then bent down over the bigger saiyajin, glaring at him, " Who are you callin  
'Chi-chan'! " he said, slightly offended.  
Goku's eyes flew open to see a suspicous ouji staring down at him, " Oh, sorry. " he said, feeling awkward, " I meant  
goodmornin little Veggie. "  
" That's better. " Vegeta folded his arms and smirked, ::If he does any more 'slip-ups' like the one he just pulled  
I'm going to have to give Kakarrot a subtle reminder of WHY he's trying to FORGET that witch in the first place::, " Why  
don't you come out to the kitchen and have some breakfast, hmm? "  
Goku gasped with delight, " WAFFLES? " he lept to his feet and bolted out the door, " OH BOY! WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES  
WAF-- " he screeched to a halt infront of the kitchen table, " These aren't waffles. " he stared down at the platter of  
pancakes, confused.  
" Of course they're not waffles, baka. " Vegeta snorted, walking up from behind him. He smiled, " They're pancakes.  
Pancakes are MUCH BETTER than waffles. " he looked at Goku curiously, " Haven't you ever had pancakes before? "  
" No Veggie, I haven't. " Goku shook his head.  
" Well, you see, unlike 'waffles' which have HOLES punched throughout them, 'pancakes' are perfectly plump, whole,  
and full of that delicous warm cakey filling. Here, try one. " Vegeta grabbed a pancake with his fork, drenched it in syrup  
& held it up to Goku's face.  
" I dunno Veggie, are you sure those things are for eating? " Goku looked at the pancake, worried.  
Vegeta shoved the pancake in Goku's mouth in a fit of frustration. The bigger saiyajin swallowed the pancakes. His  
eyes widened.  
" Well? " the ouji cocked his head.  
" It's not Chi-chan's waffles, that's for sure. " Goku said sadly, then noticed the disappointed look on Vegeta's  
face, " But they're still very good, thank you little Veggie. " he bent down to the ouji's height, " I, don't suppose YOU  
could make me some waffles, could you little buddy? "  
Vegeta glared angrily at him, " Waf--fles? ERR, IF YOU WANT WAFFLES WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK 'HOME' AND ASK THAT STUPID  
ONNA TO MAKE SOME 'WAFFLES' FOR YOU--oh wait, you can't, BECAUSE SHE ABANDONED YOU FOR A JOB ON TELEVISION AND A TRUCK-LOAD  
OF MONEY!! "  
" I, I, I, I, " Goku burst into tears, " Oh Veh-GEEEHEEHEEE, WAHHH! " he clung to the ouji's leg, " Oh little Veggie  
I'm so sorry! You went through all the trouble to make me some breakfast like a good little buddy and I BACKLASHED YOU!  
*sob*! "  
The prince snickered, " That's alright Kakarrotto, it will be fine. " ::It's not like I worked THAT hard on it:: he  
made a quick glance towards the resturant doggie-bags sitting in the garbage can, " Here, why don't you make it up to me by  
cleaning up your little Kako-mess here. " he handed Goku a mop.  
" But Veggie, I don't know how to mop. " Goku protested.  
" Oh you'll learn, ::you're going to learn how to do LOTS of things as my servant around here:: just dunk the mop in  
the bucket and then wipe the floor. And when you're done with that you can come give your little ouji a backrub. " he  
smirked, " I'll be waiting for you in my room. " Vegeta made his way up the nearby stairs to his room, leaving Goku alone  
in the kitchen, mop in hand.  
Goku pouted, " Chi-chan never made me mop floors! " he yelled up the stairs, then mumbled, " She never made me give  
her backrubs either. "  
  
  
" *Whew*! " Goku sighed, beat from all the mopping he had done. The floor was now sparkling clean, but he, however,  
had never felt this tired in his whole life. He noticed the TV in the living room peering at him and smiled. He dropped the  
mop to the floor & tip-toed over to the sofa and flopped down. Goku grabbed the remote & reached to turn the TV on, then  
paused and glanced up the stairs, nervous that Vegeta might see him. He shrugged and turned on the TV, flipping through the  
channels. He looked at the clock on the wall, " Chi-chan's show should be coming on right about now. " he said sadly,  
flipping towards Foodnetwork just to see the starting credits rolling. Goku smiled as Chi-Chi came out onto the screen and  
stood before her cooking deskdop.  
" Hello everyone, and welcome to another edition of Food for Thought. " Chi-Chi said into the camera.  
" Hi Chi-chan. " Goku sniffled, waving pathetically at the screen.  
" Before I begin today, I'd like to share a message with my viewers, and one in particular. " she said, then took a  
deep breath, " Goku, I'm sorry. " the saiyajin's head bolted to attention as he leaned closer to the television, " I've been  
very selfish lately and you're right, I shouldn't have left you at home for all that time, it was wrong. Please forgive me.  
If, if you still decide that you would rather live with that ouji, then that's your decision. I won't force you to come back  
home. But PLEASE just tell me I'm forgiven. And if you come back I promise things will be different this time. I'll let you  
do anything you want. If you want a toy, its yours. If you want to go fishing, then go, bring back a whole school of them;  
I won't mind. That little ouji can give you whole skyscrapers full of presents; but he's not the one who fell in love with  
you, I did. And I still do. " Chi-Chi shook her head, tears now flowing down her cheeks, " And, and you know what, let's  
just go to a commerical. " she faced some of the people offstage, who nodded to her. The Foodnetwork logo instantly appeared  
on the screen.  
" I love you too Chi-chan. " Goku cocked his head sadly, then got up and headed for the front door. He grabbed the  
doorknob & flung the door open.  
" Kakay? "  
Goku froze. Vegeta was standing at the top of the steps, impatiently tapping his foot, " Kakarrot where have you  
been I've been waiting in there for almost a half-hour now and-- " he noticed Goku with one foot already outside, " --where  
are you going? " he said with slightly more worry in his voice, " KAKARROTTO!! " he screamed angrily, " WHERE DO YOU THINK  
YOU'RE GOING!!! " Goku ran outside and slammed the door behind him in a panic. He scurried down the driveway to Capsule Corp,  
turned down the street and teleported off. Vegeta quickly made his way down the stairs, kicked the door open and ran out to  
the sidewalk, " ERRRRR, KAKARROT!!! " he snarled, " I CAN TELEPORT TOO YOU KNOW! I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER! " Vegeta  
looked around him for signs of which direction the other saiyajin had ran. He glanced behind him and saw the Foodnetwork logo  
in the TV screen inside, " AHH! " he shrieked, then called out after him, " NO KAKARROT! DON'T! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! SHE'S NOT  
WORTH YOUR SERVITUDE! I AM!! "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhh, " Chi-Chi groaned as she sat in her dressing room. Several of the crew members had already stopped in to  
comfort her, " I acted like a total fool out there, who knows if he was even watching anyway. " she sighed, then glared down  
at the desk, " He's probably out playing on that Jungle Gym in that Playhouse with that idiot ouji. " she crossed her arms.  
" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*! "  
" Go away! " she shouted at the door. The knock only grew louder. Chi-Chi sweatdropped as the fist knocking on the  
door accidently slammed through it, making a small hole. She got up and opened the door, " May I help you? "  
She gawked to see Goku standing infront of her, about to burst into tears.  
" Maybe you could help me get my hand out of your door first? " he smiled weakly as he pointed to his fist caught in  
the hole. Chi-Chi chuckled, then threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
" Of course I'll help you Goku. " she said, then grabbed a knife from a bag of cooking utencils and cut around the  
hole.  
" I'm free! " Goku examined his hand, which, although now not stuck in the door, still contained a large ring of  
wood around his wrist, " ...sort of. "  
  
  
  
" So, " Chi-Chi said, sitting across from him in the dressing room, " How's life with Vegeta? " she smiled wryly.  
" Horrible! "  
Chi-Chi was taken aback, " You're kidding? " she blinked then smirked jealously, " You seemed to have him wrapped  
around your little finger when I left. " she looked at him with more consern, " Or maybe it was the other way around? "  
Goku's bottom lip wobbled, " HE MADE ME MOP FLOORS! " he wailed.  
" You big baby. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, laughing nervously.  
He shook his head, " No no no, that isn't ALL! " Goku protested, " Veggie kept saying you were a bad person and he  
kept following me everywhere! I felt like a hampster in one of those little hampster tunnels! We didn't leave the playroom  
till I woke up in the morning! " he grabbed Chi-Chi by the collar, " I don't think I've ever been in one place for so long--I  
can't live like that! I need to be moving and exploring! YOU CAN ONLY BOUNCE ON A TRAMPOLINE SO MANY TIMES UNTIL YOU LOOSE  
YOUR MIND! " he squeezed her. Chi-Chi gasped for air, " And then when Veggie finally DID wake me up and told me he made me  
breakfast I thought 'oh-boy waffles', but they WEREN'T waffles! They looked like freakishly flat pieces of bread! "  
" Pan...cakes? " Chi-Chi offered, still choked.  
" YEAH! That's exactly what he called 'um! And when I tried to protest he shoved that unedible monster bread down  
my throat! " he let her go.  
" Knowing Vegeta's culinary skills I'd say they probably DID taste like that. " Chi-Chi invisioned several greenish-  
-brown blobs sitting on a platter.  
" I mean, Veggie WAS acting really sweet to me at one point, " Goku thought outloud, then leaned towards her ear &  
whispered to her, " And if I didn't know better, I'd think he was dropping hints on me being his servant. "  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " That's what _I'VE_ been trying to tell you! "  
" And after I mopped the floors Veggie told me to come up to his room and give him a backrub. " Goku cringed, " I  
know what chores are supposed to be and I _KNOW_ that givin little Veggie's backrubs are NOT regular everyday chores. "  
" HE MADE YOU RUB HIS OUJI-GERM INFESTED BACK! WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!? "  
" Well...no. " Goku said in a small voice, " I left before we got to that part. "  
Chi-Chi looked at him incredibly, " That's DISQUSTING! "  
" Just because Veggie's not cut out to be my 'special friend' doesn't mean he's still not my little buddy. " Goku  
smiled at her.  
" After all that and you still love the smelly little idiot. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" _AS_ a little buddy. " Goku pointed out, " But YOU Chi-chan, will always be my special friend. "  
" Don't forget 'wife'. "  
" THAT TOO! " Goku grinned at her widely, then paused, " But what am I gonna do now? I don't wanna go home and wait  
around all day again. " he pouted.  
Chi-Chi thought for a minute, then smiled, " Goku, how would you like a 'title' of your own? "  
" Huh? " Goku looked at her curiously.  
" I was thinking, 'co-host'. "  
Goku stared for a minute, then grasped the idea, " OHHH! Yeah Chi-chan! I'd like that very much! "  
She held the door open for him, " Shall we, fellow TV star? "  
" A-llow me. " Goku held the door above Chi-Chi as they exited the room and headed back onstage.  
  
  
  
" Ohhhh, " Vegeta sluggishly wandered back inside Capsule Corp & flopped himself onto the sofa. The Foodnetwork logo  
still mocking him on the screen when suddenly it switched back to the show that had been interupted.  
" Hi and welcome back to Food for Thought. As mentioned earlier, I told my viewers in the audiance that I had a  
message for them, well, here's the REAL message. The rules say family members aren't allowed to be taste-testers; but I've  
found out there is no rule against them not co-hosting the show. So I'd like to introduce you to one of the most wonderful  
people on the planet, my new co-host on Food for Thought; AND husband; Son Goku! " Chi-Chi announced, grinning widely.  
Vegeta's jaw fell to the floor in shock as Goku, with a big doofy smile on his face, walked onto the set and stood  
next to Chi-Chi; wearing a chef's hat and smock.  
" Hi little Veggie! " Goku waved into the camera. The ouji felt his face turn a pale green, " I'd like to give a  
special *thank you* to my sweet little buddy Veggie, without him, I would still be at my home chowing down on a buffet! So  
thank you lil buddy for all your misdirected kindness! "  
Vegeta practically fainted in amazement.  
" Today on Food for Thought, we'll be showing you how to make breakfast foods! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.  
" Like WAFFLES! " Goku waved his arms in the air, " All big and puffy and buttery & covered in syrup! "  
" Not to mention bacon, eggs benedict, and the RIGHT WAY to make PANCAKES. " she momentarily glowered at the screen,  
then went back to smiles, " All that and more! "  
" 'right way to make pancakes'... " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, " HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY METHODS OF PREPARING  
MORNING SNACKS!!! " he shook his fist in the air, then calmed down just as an idea struck him, " Heh-heh-heh, that's right,  
have your fun using Kakarrot as your personal sidekick; it won't last long. Maybe not now but soon I will get my revenge AND  
my peasant and YOU will get what's coming to you. Oh what I plot I have planned for you and Kakarrotto-chan. You can't keep  
him if he never belongs to you in the first place, now could you? It's all a matter of time. " he glanced over at Mirai in  
the kitchen, screwing a sqweaky knob on his time machine, " Hey, you using that? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:19 PM 4/4/2002  
THE END....or is it?!....yes it is! :D  
Goku: That didn't sound very much like the end to me.  
Chuquita: Oh, it isn't.  
Goku: [points up to the 'end' label] But that says.  
Chuquita: It's the end of THIS fic. However, thanks to an idea I got from one of the reviews, I'm planning a sort of sequel  
for it. But not until after I get 2 more story ideas out on notepad first.  
Vegeta: So, Chi-Chi wins?  
Chuquita: I kind of had this ending planned way before I started typing the beginning, so I knew she was going to win all  
along. It WAS kind of a G/CC fic, but it wouldn't be quite as entertaining without some wacky Veggie antics in it! (grins)  
Goku: "Veggie-antics" (happily) I like THAT term.  
Vegeta: Does this mean I win Kakarrot as my offical servant in this so-called "sequel"?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) How the heck should I know? It's barely in its planning stages. (points to her head)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You mean you don't even write this stuff down before you type it??  
Chuquita: Ha! And waste my time? I have an I.Q. of 136! If I need to fix something I'll just go back & fix it afterward.  
Goku: Well I liked this story. (grins) I got my waffles after all!  
Chuquita: Yah, I know one person who was hoping to see Veggie win this time, but I couldn't re-write the ending just for that  
ya know. Besides, Veggie rarely wins at the end of my fics anyway. It would feel like tempting fate.  
Goku: Like letting Charlie Brown finally kick the football.  
Vegeta: Like Ricky finally letting Lucy be in the show.  
Goku: Like letting it snow in July.  
Vegeta: Or rain ducks.  
All: ...  
Chuquita: What?  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: It's something that just doesn't normally happen.  
Goku: Yes. (nods)  
Vegeta: I still get to RULE OVER the next Corner, don't I?  
Chuquita: (happily) Of course ya do! I'll be glad to get a Corner off anyways.  
Vegeta: (cheers) YAY! [smacks Goku over the head with his scepter] BOW BEFORE ME LOWLY PEASANT!  
Goku: (nervously) (to Chu) I don't REALLY have to do that, do I?  
Chuquita: Next Corner you do.  
Goku: (whimpers) Ohh...  
Vegeta: (grinning at the depressed Goku) Aww, don't worry Kakarrot, I promise I will make an EXCELLENT King.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) The King of the Corner??  
Vegeta: ...HEY! I like that! (cheerfully)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) It's preview time! I have 2 new storylines that I'm going to chose for my next story. The runner-up  
will come after that, and after the runner-up comes the sequel to this story! Here's the two storylines. (A) Goku runs away  
to join the circus; literally; and Mirai, Veggie, and Bura have to save him before he gets himself in deeper than he can  
handle! (B) has two different routes. (B.1) Goku & Veggie have a buddy spat and Goku decides to re-instate his former little  
buddy, Piccolo, who's less than thrilled. Meanwhile Veggie inlists Mirai as his temporary big buddy. Now Piccolo and Mirai  
have to get the two saiyajins off their backs before they go crazy; not to mention find out what they were arguing about in  
the first place. (B.2) Goku & Veggie have a buddy spat. While taking back all the presents Goku has given Veggie in the past  
he comes across Plushie and while going to show Bulma accidently knocks into her enlarging-ray which causes Plushie to become  
Veggie-sized. Goku dubs Plushie as his new little buddy which thoroughly creeps out Vegeta further when Goku proceeds to  
treat his lost plush-toy as if it really was the ouji. When Vegeta's the only one who notices Plushie starting to move around  
on his own, will anyone believe him?  
Vegeta: You're going out on a limb with this whole Plushie thing, you know.  
Chuquita: Ahh, but it's the most original of the 3. I enjoy orignal plots. Besides, I liked Plushie, I still like Plushie.  
In fact, I hate that they don't MAKE stuffed Dragonball plushes.  
Goku: [holding up an action figure of himself] It's all in the figurines. [presses button on the figure, causing its hair  
to go SSJ] Pretty cool, huh?  
Chuquita: Yes, but you can't hug a figurine like you can hug a stuffed toy.  
Goku: She's got a point.  
Chuquita: Yes I do. Let's leave it at that thought and end this Corner, alright?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Sooner you end this one, sooner I get to be Ruler of the next one.  
Chuquita: (happily) Cya later readers! Until next time! 


End file.
